<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together Part II by Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285716">Together Part II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself/pseuds/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself'>Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself/pseuds/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vielen Dank, dass ihr meine Fanfiction angeklickt habt.Hier kommt also die Fortsetzung zu Together I<br/>Ich hoffe sie wird euch mindestens genausogut gefallen wie Teil 1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kopfkissen und Kosenamen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Ein Streichen über seine Hand weckte Sasuke. Er blinzelte und öffnete dann die Augen. Allmählich nahm er Narutos Umrisse wahr.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden."</p><p> </p><p>"Ach, halt doch einfach die Klappe." (genervt)</p><p> </p><p>Sasukes Augen schlossen sich wieder, dann setzte er sich vorsichtig auf. Sein Hals, war ganz steif, was wohl an den billigen Krankenhauskissen lag. Er rieb sich mit der anderen Hand, die nicht von Naruto gehalten wurde, sich über seinen Nacken. Er fühlte sich ausgetrocknet, so als hätte er Tage lang geschlafen.</p><p> </p><p>"Wie lange war ich weg?"</p><p> </p><p>"Es war ein kurzes Bangen, aber du hast 3 Tage lang durchgeschlafen." Sasuke schaute etwas verwirrt.</p><p> </p><p>"Liegt vielleicht auch an dem ganzen Schlafmangel der letzten paar Tage."</p><p> </p><p>"Kann gut sein…kann ich vielleicht etwas zu trinken haben."</p><p> </p><p>So als hätte Naruto nur auf diese Frage gewartet, wurde ihm sofort ein Glas Wasser in die Hand gedrückt. Sasuke trank es in einem Zug leer, überreichte das Glas wieder Naruto und ließ sich dann wieder erschöpft ins Kissen fallen, bis er im Augenwinkel etwas entdeckte... Zack war er wach, löste seine Hand aus Narutos, um besser seinen Nachttisch begutachten zu können.</p><p> </p><p>"Wie...?"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto schaute auf. Er lächelte.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke grapschte nach den Karten und las sie sich alle aufmerksam durch. Das dauerte eine Weile. Selbst die Mitglieder seines Anbuteams hatten ihm ein paar Zeilen geschrieben! Außerdem nahm er sich Zeit.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto lief indes um das Krankenbett herum. Er wollte etwas sagen, blieb dann aber doch still, als er sah, wie vertieft Sasuke las. Stattdessen beobachtete er ihn. Das Sonnenlicht schien durch das Krankenzimmerfenster und strahlte angenehm Sasuke an.</p><p> </p><p>Sasukes Lächeln überraschte Naruto, da dieses kein typisches Sasuke Lächeln war, was die minimalste Version eines Lächeln darstellte. Nein, es war ein freudestrahlendes Lächeln. Er hatte Sasuke noch nie so lächeln sehen, aber er musste zugeben, dass es ihm außerordentlich gut stand.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto hatte ja schon von Fällen gehört, die von Nahtoderfahrungen berichtet hatten, und bei denen die Patienten teilweise etwas Zeit gebraucht hatten, wieder sich einzufinden, oder teilweise auch die Sprache danach neu hatten lernen müssen, oder gar Motorikschwierigkeiten hatten.</p><p> </p><p>Aber er hatte noch nie von Fällen gehört, dass ein Nahtoderlebnis, längst vergessene Gefühlsstimmungen von Patienten wieder zu Tage fördern konnte!</p><p> </p><p>"Die anderen waren auch hier."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke schaute erwartungsvoll hoch, und unterbrach sich kurz beim Lesen. Ein Blick, den Naruto auch nicht von Sasuke kannte. Verlegen druckste er deshalb weiter: " Sakura und Ino haben dir sogar, Inos halben Blumenladen aufgekauft, zumindest scheint es mir so, wir anderen hatten dann dementsprechend Schwierigkeiten, dir noch welche zu holen." Damit richtete Sasuke seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den kleinen Abstelltisch, der direkt vor dem Fenster stand, und auf dem allerlei Blumenbestecke lagen.</p><p> </p><p>"Sie wären gerne hier, aber sie mussten wieder zur Arbeit. Sakura hat aber gesagt, sie würde, sobald sie Zeit fände, wieder vorbeischauen."</p><p> </p><p>"Hast du nicht auch was Besseres zu tun, als hier bei mir im Krankenhaus zu sein?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hehe. Ach weist du..."</p><p> </p><p>Ertappt wich Naruto Sasukes eindringlichem Blick aus und kratzte sich verlegen am Kinn. Sasukes "Fürsorge", dass Naruto ja seine Pflichten als Hokage nachging, war also zumindest gleich geblieben.</p><p> </p><p>Und was sollte Naruto nun antworten? Dass er gerne als Erster bei Sasuke hatte sein wollen, wenn dieser wieder aufwachte? Dass die Arbeiten sich schon wieder in unerschwingliche babylonische Papierstapelntürme stapelten? Und er sich mal wieder nicht konzentrieren hatte können?</p><p> </p><p>"Es ist schön, dass du da bist."</p><p> </p><p>Verwundert schaute Naruto zu Sasuke, der auf die Karten in seiner Hand schaute. Dann schaute Sasuke lächelnd auf.</p><p> </p><p>"Kannst du denn anderen ein herzliches Dankeschön, für all die netten Worte übermitteln?" "Üom, klar…. Kann ich sonst noch was für dich tun?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rieb sich wieder über den steifen Nacken.</p><p> </p><p>"Kannst du nicht die Krankenhäuser dazu verdonnern, bequemere Kissen zu besorgen?" "Sakura-chan hat letzte Woche mich bereits darauf angesprochen und das Selbe verlangt. Anscheinend haben diese Kissen aber einen gesundheitsfördernden Nutzen...."</p><p> </p><p>"Einen gesundheitsfördernden Nutzen."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke schaute argwöhnisch.</p><p> </p><p>"Ja, damit der Kopf gerade liegt und..... mir klang die andere Erklärung auch logischer, dass sie einfach kostengünstiger sind, weil sie weniger kosten und leichter steril zu halten sind, und wir, wenn wir bequeme Kissen hier erlauben würden, dann auch in den anderen staatlichen Einrichtungen, wie in den Gefängnissen zum Beispiel sie aus Gründen der Fairness auch anzuschaffen hätten. Allerdings hätte sich dies als offizielle Antwort sicherlich blöd angehört."</p><p> </p><p>Sasukes argwöhnische Fragen, die nicht nach Fragen klangen, sondern als ungläubig klingende Wiederholungen Narutos Gesagtem, übernahmen seine Zimmerkollegen diesmal für ihn.</p><p> </p><p>Eine ältere Dame, die ihr Gebiss sich rein schob: "Wir schlafen also auf den selben Kissen, wie Inhaftierte." Ein älterer Herr, der anscheinend sein Becken gebrochen hatte:"Aus Gründen der Fairness und so."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke brauchte seinen Zimmernachbarn, nur mit einem weiteren argwöhnischen Blick auf Naruto zu zustimmen.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto:"Äh, nein, meine Damen und meine Herren, da haben sie was falsch verstanden. Hauptsächlich dienen die Kissen, das wurde dermatologisch bestätigt, ihrer Gesundheit. "</p><p> </p><p>"Na, dann ist ja gut."</p><p> </p><p>"Ein Missverständnis, kann ja jedem mal passieren, muss wohl an den Hörgeräten liegen." "Ich hol mal neue Batterien."</p><p> </p><p>Die Frau verließ den Raum, der Mann schaltete sein Hörgerät aus und döste vor sich hin. Sasuke schüttelte nur den Kopf.</p><p> </p><p>"Was?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dermatologisch heißt haut-freundlich."</p><p> </p><p>"Ja ... und..?"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto tat so, als würde er nicht verstehen.</p><p> </p><p>"Ich glaube nicht, dass du sagen wolltest, dass diese Kissen besonders haut-freundlich sind."</p><p> </p><p>"Was weißt du schon, was ich sagen wollte," erwiderte Naruto nur herausfordernd.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke grinste nur und beugte sich vor, um seine Besserungswünsche auf seine Kommode abzulegen. Er wusste, dass Naruto, sich nur hatte gebildet anhören wollen und wusste, dass Naruto sicherlich nicht dermatologisch gesagt hätte, wenn er dessen Bedeutung im Vornherein gewusst hätte... wer hatte bitteschön auch schon von dermatologischen Kissen gehört? Aber weiter darauf rumzureiten brachte ja schließlich auch nichts, außerdem musste es ja auch nicht sein. Ein Kruscheln, zog Sasukes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto hatte eine Plastiktüte auf seinen Schoß gehoben und wühlte nun in ihr.</p><p> </p><p>"Äh, da fällt mir ein... Da nimm mal." Naruto überreichte Sasuke zwei Ramenschüsseln.</p><p> </p><p>"Für letztens... im Onsen, ich bin mal wieder dran mit der Runde ausgeben."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto grinste Sasuke an, und kruschelte dann weiter in der Tüte.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Sollte er es durchziehen?</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Danke, dann muss ich mich nicht ausschließlich vom Krankenhausessen ernähren."</p><p> </p><p>Damit stellte Sasuke seine Ramenschüssel neben seine Karten. Sein steifer Hals machte sich wieder bemerkbar und er rieb ihn.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Augen zu und durch!</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Tadaa."</p><p> </p><p>Damit drückte Naruto Sasuke prompt ein rotes, herzförmiges Kissen an die Brust. Narutos schelmisches Lächeln, allein die Form und die Farbe des Kissens, ließen Sasuke Schlimmes erahnen. Er nahm das Kissen in die Hände und hielt es auf Sicherheitsabstand, um die Aufschrift darauf lesen zu können.</p><p> </p><p>Sie besagte: Ich liebe dich.</p><p> </p><p>"Gab es günstig unten am Kiosk und da du ja immer so schnell einen steifen Nacken bekommst...""Da verwechselst du mich mit dir, wer schläft denn bitteschön immer in so unbequemen Sitzpositionen ein..." "...B i t t e s c h ö n!"</p><p> </p><p>Narutos Grinsen glich dem der Grinskatze aus Alice im Wunderland. Sasuke schaute das Kissen wie ein Alien weiter einige Sekunden an.</p><p> </p><p>"Ich dich auch.", damit drückte Sasuke das Kissen ganz fest an sich und knuddelte es. Aus dem Augenwinkel fixierte er sofort Narutos Reaktion. Beide hatten ein Pokerface aufgesetzt.</p><p> </p><p>Eine falsche Interpretation wäre nun auf alle Fälle fatal!</p><p> </p><p>Naruto wusste nicht, ob das, was Sasuke gesagt hatte</p><p> </p><p>1. Ihm oder dem Kissen galt, da Sasuke genau in dem Moment sein Kissen unter sein Krankenhauskissen schob und sich zufrieden und beglückt ins Kissen fallen ließ</p><p> </p><p>(Es würde zumindest zu Sasuke passen, wenn er das Kissen gemeint hätte, da egal, wie dieser es auch bestreitete, steife Nacken über alles hasste und er Narutos "Scherze" auf diese Weise des Mitmachens immer parierte)</p><p> </p><p>, 2. er es ernst gemeint hatte oder sarkastisch</p><p> </p><p>(dafür sprach seine für seine Verhältnisse übertriebene "Freude")</p><p> </p><p>3. auf welcher Weise er sein Kissen.. nun gut das konnte man nur über den Wohlfühlfaktor lieben, bzw. ihn liebte.</p><p> </p><p>Er wusste ja selbst im Moment nicht, ob er Sasuke wie einen Bruder oder etwas anderes liebte. Er hatte diesem einfach nur mal mitteilen wollen, wie wichtig dieser für ihn war. Zumal nach dem dieser ja beinahe...</p><p> </p><p>"Nudelsuppe?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke reichte Naruto die zweite Nudelsuppe und unterbrach somit die unangenehme Stille.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Sie schlürften ihre Nudelsuppen.</p><p> </p><p>"Wie geht es dir eigentlich."</p><p> </p><p>Eigentlich hätte diese Frage am Anfang ihrer Konversation gehört, wie Naruto realisierte, aber besser spät als nie.</p><p> </p><p>„Etwas ausgeschlaucht aber ansonsten.... Wieso wurde ich eigentlich „eingeliefert“?"</p><p> </p><p>„Nunja…“</p><p> </p><p>Dies erinnerte Naruto an eine Frage, die ihn schon seit 3 Tagen beschäftigte und, die teilweise zu seiner Konzentrationsschwäche beigetragen hatte.</p><p> </p><p>"Seit wann beherrscht du eigentlich das Mangekyo Sharingan?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke prustete und erstickte sich beinahe an seinen Nuddeln.</p><p> </p><p>"Ich beherrsche was?!" (entsetzt)</p><p> </p><p>"Das Mangekyo Sharingan.</p><p> </p><p>Du hast dich in dein eigenes Tsukuyomi gefangen und wärst beinahe darin ... gestorben."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke starrte Naruto an. Dieser meinte es ernst. Was war...</p><p> </p><p>Langsam fiel ihm alles wieder ein.</p><p> </p><p>"Bis dahin haben wir gar nicht gewusst, dass das Tsukuyomi so mächtig ist. jemanden umzu..."</p><p> </p><p>"Es war nicht allein das Tsukuyomi. Ich habe jemanden.. beziehungsweise..."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto würde ihm die Geschichte sowieso nicht abkaufen. Daher schlürfte Sasuke einfach weiter an seiner Nudelsuppe, irgendwann würde Naruto die Ruhe sowieso zu viel werden, und dann würde dieser schon das Thema wechseln.</p><p> </p><p>"Was war es Sasuke? Und lenke nicht ab, du wärst beinahe gestorben!"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto zitterte. Sasuke drehte sich von ihm ab. Er hasste es, wenn Naruto sich sorgte.</p><p> </p><p>"Nichts."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto verpasste ihm eine deftige Ohrfeige. Erschrocken schaute Sasuke zu Naruto und hielt sich mit einer Hand an seiner Backe, mit dieser Aktion hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, genauso wenig wie mit der Tatsache, dass..</p><p> </p><p>Naruto weinte.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto weinte aus Wut.</p><p> </p><p>Automatisch fühlte sich Sasuke an das Ereignis am Tal des Endes zurückerinnert und presste Naruto an sich. Behutsam strich er über dessen Schultern.</p><p> </p><p>"Ach lass mich los!"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto zerrte sich aus dessen Umarmung. Er überlegte sich ernsthaft einfach aus dem Zimmer zu rennen. Sasuke schaute auf die Bettdecke vor sich und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Naruto war sein bester Freund, er verdiente es die Wahrheit zu erfahren, wie albern, sie selbst ihm, der sie je immerhin erlebt hatte, sich anhörte.</p><p> </p><p>"Ich habe ein Teil von mir selbst aus dem Jenseits zurückgeholt und wäre bei dem Versuch beinahe draufgegangen."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke brauchte nicht hoch zu schauen, um zu wissen, dass ihn zwei blaue, total besorgte Augen anschauten. Naruto machte sich wieder Sorgen.</p><p> </p><p>Ob er ihm seine Geschichte glaubte, oder eher sich, um seinen geistlichen Zustand sorgte, wusste Sasuke nicht, aber, falls er ihm wirklich glaubte und, dass konnte man annehmen, da Naruto seinen Freunden immer glaubte, wollte er ihn beruhigen.</p><p> </p><p>"Keine Sorge es ist glücklicherweise alles gut gelaufen und erledigt. Deine Stimme hat mich rechtzeitig daran erinnert zurückzukommen..."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Sollte er das mit dem roten Faden auch erzählen?</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Naruto währenddessen schien plötzlich mit etwas anderem beschäftigt und äußerst pikiert zu sein, als weiter nachzufragen.</p><p> </p><p>"Du hast mich gehört?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ähm..."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke wunderte es, wieso Naruto, immerhin hatte er ihm davon erzählt ins Jenseits gegangen zu sein und beinahe nicht wieder zurück gekommen zu sein, ausgerechnet diesen Teil seiner Ausführung hochschrecken ließ. Er ließ schnell mal Revue passieren.</p><p> </p><p>» „...WACH AUF DU VOLLIDIOT, ICH LIEBE DICH!“ «</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Oh.“</p><p> </p><p>…Stille</p><p> </p><p>„und…?“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke verstand die nicht zu Ende ausgeführte Frage.</p><p> </p><p>Er sah Naruto an, dass dieser auf Alles gefasst war, aber es ernst meinte und auch von ihm nichts anderes als die pure Wahrheit wissen wollte. Er rieb sich die Schläfe. Er war müde ..Er erinnerte sich an die Wärme, die er im Jenseits durch Narutos Band empfangen hatte. Naruto meinte es wirklich ernst.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich weiß nicht..</p><p> </p><p>Du bedeutest mir sehr viel Naruto und du liegst mir sehr nah am Herzen, …“</p><p> </p><p>-wenn er darüber nachdachte… nein ihm fiel kein anderer ein -</p><p> </p><p>„ Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben.. es ist nur..ich.. ich weiß nur nicht, ob man es… wirklich als Liebe „in diesem Sinn“ bezeichnen kann. Ich spüre mich… nicht umgedingt sexuell zu dir hingezogen.. was höchst wahrscheinlich daran liegt, dass du nun mal.. ein Junge bist.. Allerdings… ich mag deine Nähe und ich mag es auch mit dir was zu unternehmen und sei es nur Gesetzesentwürfe zu konzipieren… (schnell hinzufügend) Allerdings empfinde ich unsere Beziehung auch stärker als eine normale Freundschaftsbeziehung ….“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Deswegen ließ er es bleiben.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto fühlte sich sonderbar leicht.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke schaute unsicher hoch. Hatte er ihn verletzt?</p><p> </p><p>Stille;</p><p> </p><p>„Naruto?“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto dachte über das Gesagte nach. Sein erster Schluss nach einem Schnellcheck war,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>dass er einfach nicht wusste, wie er sich nun fühlen sollte.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>„Ich hole uns mal zwei Tassen Tee.“</p><p> </p><p>Damit stand er mechanisch auf und trat auf den Gang. Am Ende des Ganges standen neben der Kaffeemaschine, die Teebeutel und die Kannen, mit heißem Wasser, wie auch Tassen.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto ließ sich Zeit dorthin zu laufen. Naruto ließ sich Zeit den Geschmack aussuchen. Naruto ließ sich Zeit mit dem Wasseraufgießen und Naruto ließ sich auch Zeit, mit zwei Zuckertüten, einem Löffel, sowie den beiden Tassen in den Händen wieder zurück zu kehren.</p><p> </p><p>Während der ganzen gelassenen Zeit arbeitete sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren. Sasuke liebte ihn, „aber halt nicht in „diesem Sinne““, Sasuke stand wie er eher auf Frauenkörper, Sasuke mochte es auch bei ihm zu sein und auch er schien ihn als den wichtigsten Menschen seines Lebens und besten Freund zu betrachten. Das waren die Rückschlüsse aus dem Gesagten….</p><p> </p><p>Er konnte überlegen so viel er wollte…</p><p> </p><p>aber er fand partout nichts Negatives daran.</p><p> </p><p>Alles was Sasuke gesagt hatte, traf 100%tig auch auf ihn zu, sie waren wie Seelenpartner. Jeder Zweifel, jede Erkenntnis an ihrer Beziehung… sie stimmte überein.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto trat in den Raum, stellte die Teetassen auf Sasukes Kommode.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich habe nachgedacht…</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke schaute auf.</p><p> </p><p>„… Wir sollten es miteinander versuchen.“</p><p> </p><p>„Nani~i????!!!!“</p><p> </p><p>„Keine Angst… wir können es ganz locker angehen … und auch locker lassen, oder eben vertiefen, wenn uns irgendwann danach ist.“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke lachte trocken und ungläubig auf. „……ähm wie genau stellst du dir sowas vor?“</p><p> </p><p>„Alles bleibt wie es war….“ Naruto klang gelassen: „…bloß, dass wir nun halt zusammen sind.“</p><p> </p><p>Stille;</p><p> </p><p>Naruto verstand Sasukes Sorge, auch ohne dass dieser sie aussprach, da er sie auch hatte.</p><p> </p><p>„Niemand wird davon erfahren.“</p><p> </p><p>„Das ist…“</p><p> </p><p>Ja, was war es eigentlich?</p><p> </p><p>„…verrückt?“</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>„Und sind wir nun zusammen?“ Naruto klang etwas ungeduldig. Er wusste was Sasuke mit herauszögernden Pausen bezweckte.</p><p> </p><p>Narutos Grinsen und aussprühende gute Laune steckte irgendwie an. Außerdem hatte Sasuke im Moment durch seine Arbeit sowieso keine Zeit irgendwelche Frauengeschichten anzufangen, was hatte er zu verlieren?</p><p> </p><p>„Alles bleibt wie es ist?“</p><p> </p><p>„Jep.“</p><p> </p><p>„Es ist eine lockere Beziehung, wir könnten also jederzeit Affären haben?“</p><p> </p><p>„Jep.“</p><p> </p><p>„Aber das ist Schwachsinn, wieso gehen wir dann überhaupt miteinander?“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto zuckte die Schulter: „Nur wenn du willst.“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke dachte über die möglichen Konsequenzen nach, so eine Entscheidung mit seinem besten Freund eine „Beziehung“ einzugehen, keine Ahnung, ob man ihre so nennen durfte, tat man schließlich nicht alle Tage.</p><p> </p><p>„Unsere Freundschaft kann nicht dadurch beeinträchtigt werden?“</p><p> </p><p>„Da unsere „Beziehung“ auf freundschaftlichen Akten besteht, glaube ich eher weniger.“</p><p> </p><p>„Und wie sieht es aus… falls wir uns doch entschließen sollten.. (Sasuke hörte sich sehr hypothetisch an) ich meine irgendwann, wir sind jung, wir wissen nicht was die Zukunft bringt… wenn wir die Beziehung.. nun.. vertiefen wollen?.. Was..Darf..Dürfen wir das denn?“</p><p> </p><p>„Ich seh kein Problem…“</p><p> </p><p>„Ich mein nur, wegen "meinem"(ironisch klingend) Clan.“</p><p> </p><p>„…“ Naruto schaute zu Boden. Da war das Problem wieder. Narutos Frohsinn trübte sich, schnell witzelte Sasuke weiter, als dieser dies bemerkte.</p><p> </p><p>„Bekomm ich dann Konkubinerinnen?“ Er klang verlockend hoffnungsvoll.</p><p> </p><p>„Naja, das vielleicht.. ich weiß nicht.“</p><p> </p><p>„Ist so ein ähnlicher Fall eigentlich bisher in Konohas Geschichte schon mal eingetreten?“</p><p> </p><p>„Ja, sofern ich mich erinnere beim Trjksch Clan, aber die letzte Vertreterin war eine ältere Dame, die nicht mehr Kinder austragen konnte, das sieht bei dir ja etwas anders aus.... Wir könnten ja einfach Spermien von dir einfrieren."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto grinste fies, doch Sasuke ging dieser Gedanke total gegen den Strich!</p><p> </p><p>„Nichts da!“</p><p> </p><p>„Ansonsten, die Geschichte Konohas ist noch recht jung, ich könnte ja mal recherchieren und bei den anderen Ländern schauen…"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah~a"</p><p> </p><p>Narutos Frohsinn war wieder zurückgekehrt.</p><p> </p><p>„Ach ich glaube du solltest dir deswegen nicht alzu viele Sorgen machen. Ich meine, bieten dir nicht schon heute genügend Frauen an, ein Kind von dir auszutragen?“</p><p> </p><p>„Oh, danke, vielmals!!! Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich billig bin, dass ich es im Notfall mit jeder Dahergekommenen treibe? ...Und das von meinem eigenen... besten ... Freund!“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke verschränkte empört seine Arme vor seiner Brust und zog beleidigt einen Fluntsch.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto hob abwehrend die Hände.</p><p> </p><p>„Nein, natürlich nicht, ich wollte nur andeuten, dass du dir deswegen jetzt nicht den Kopf zerbrechen musst. Falls du wirklich irgendwann mal Vater werden willst, werden wir schon Wege finden.“</p><p> </p><p>„Sicher?“</p><p> </p><p>„Hundertprozentig!“</p><p> </p><p>Narutos Sorgen waren verflogen und er meinte, dass was er gesagt hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke gähnte.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Dieser Blick erinnerte Sasuke immer an einen kleinen Welpen, der umgedingt Gassi gehen wollte und dem man einfach keinen Wusch abschlagen konnte.</p><p> </p><p>„Meinetwegen…</p><p> </p><p>Weißt du, ob ich heute noch entlassen werde?“</p><p> </p><p>YESS</p><p> </p><p>„Ich glaube, Tsunade wollte dich für ein paar Untersuchungen noch etwas hier behalten.“</p><p> </p><p>„Für was das Ganze? Sie wird doch sowieso nichts finden! Wie immer.“</p><p> </p><p>„Tsunade meinte, dass sie keine Krankheit bei dir feststellen konnte, weil du einfach nicht krank warst.“</p><p> </p><p>(Pause)</p><p> </p><p>„... Unlogisch?“</p><p> </p><p>„Sie meinte weiter, dass es Abwehrmechanismen deines Körpers gegen das Juin gewesen seien.“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke wurde blass. Schnell schaute er in den Spiegel, der ihm gegenüber, an einem Schrank hing und zog das frische Pflaster, welches nach Kakashis Aktion vor drei Tagen gewechselt worden war, hastig herrunter. Ein Fehler zumindest im ersten Augenblick, da die neue Haut unter dem Pflaster, nun höllisch brannte,… aber es war wahr, das Juin war weg. Sasuke starrte weiterhin mit aufgerissenen Augen in den Spiegel.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke sollte es endlich erlaubt sein, sich bei seinem Training nicht unnötig schonen zu müssen und nicht länger in ständiger Angst leben zu müssen, dass dieses Juin irgendwann mal wieder Besitz über ihn ergriff?!</p><p> </p><p>Naruto kuschelte sich an der anderen Seite seines Halses an ihn an.</p><p> </p><p>„Du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen, ich komme sobald es meine Arbeit zulässt, noch mal vorbei. Ich wette Sakura wird wieder Anstalten machen mir den Kopf abzureißen, wenn ich mich noch länger vor der Arbeit drücke.“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke lächelte schelmisch.</p><p> </p><p>„Mach das und richte Sakura doch bitte aus, wie dankbar ich ihr doch bin, dass sie dich immer so liebevoll zu deinen Pflichten motiviert,“ antwortete Sasuke neckend.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto grummelte, als er Anstalten machte den Raum zu verlassen.</p><p> </p><p>Auf dem Weg aus dem Krankenhaus heraus, begegnete er Kakashi, der gerade selbst nach seinem Lieblingsschüler schauen wollte.</p><p> </p><p>„Und, ist er wieder wach?“</p><p> </p><p>„Ja, zumindest war er es bis gerade eben, aber er hat bereits wieder gegähnt, als wir uns unterhielten.“</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi bemerkte die gute Laune Narutos.</p><p> </p><p>„Alles ok?“</p><p> </p><p>„Alles bestens!“</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi zog eine Braue nach oben.</p><p> </p><p>Aber Naruto ging nicht auf seine Frage ein, stattdessen pfiff er fröhlich vor sich hin. Er musste sich nun umgedingt einen Kosenamen für seinen neuen Freund ausdenken, immerhin war so was doch in einer Beziehung üblich oder?</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi durchzuckte eine Vorahnung, doch er konnte ihr nicht glauben.</p><p> </p><p>"Verzeihen Sie, werter Herr,haben sie eventuell Batterien für Hörgeräte?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Das Namidaclan/Cloverclanproblem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ich weiß, niemand hat mehr damit gerechnet, aber zur Feier meines bestandenen Abiturs (Abischnitt 1,3 ich bin so stolz auf mich) habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich für alle meine mir über die Lernzeit treu gebliebenen Leser, das 2. Kapitel hochlade. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, also viel Spaß beim Lesen und über Rückmeldungen würde ich mich wie immer.. ach ihr wisst schon ;D freuen</p><p> </p><p>Naruto zog seinen Zug. Er hatte sich breitschlagen lassen mit Shikamaru Shōgi zu spielen, da er umgedingt dessen Meinung zu einem internationalen Problem wissen wollte.</p><p> </p><p>"Das Problem besteht darin, dass der Namida Clan des Teereiches einen Staudamm errichten möchte..."</p><p> </p><p>"Du bist wieder am Zug."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto überlegte und zog, er mochte dieses Spiel nicht besonders, auch wenn es gewisse Fähigkeiten schulte, die er als Hokage gut gebrauchen konnte.</p><p> </p><p>Ein Zucken von Shikamarus Augenbraue, verriet Naruto, dass sein Zug anscheinend gar nicht mal so übel gewesen war.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto machte sich nichts vor.</p><p>Er würde Shikamaru niemals in diesem Spiel schlagen können, wenn noch nicht mal Sasuke eine Chance gegen Shikamaru in diesem Spiel besaß und dieser war schon im strategischen Denken geübter als er.</p><p> </p><p>Allerdings musste er das Spiel hinhalten, bis er Shikamaru das Problem vollends geschildert hatte, sonst würde dieser nur seinen Feierabend als Ausrede, ihm nicht zu antworten, entgegen halten und sich aus dem Staub machen.</p><p> </p><p>Er kannte Shikamaru!</p><p>Ein Genie, ein guter Kumpel, aber so faul wie ein Faultier!</p><p> </p><p>"Sie meinen, somit die Trinkwasserversorgung von Millionen von Menschen sichern zu können, die in der Nähe des Grenzgebietes Sunas leben..."</p><p> </p><p>"Wir können ihnen nicht beim Bau helfen, dass sollen sie ruhig selbst in Angriff nehmen... dein Zug."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto zog.</p><p> </p><p>"Darum geht es ja gar nicht, sie bitten die 5 (Kages).... äh großen Nationen, um ihre Erlaubnis und Schutz während der Errichtung, da sie befürchten vom Cloverclan sabotiert zu werden.</p><p> </p><p>Der Cloverclan befürchtet nämlich, dass der Stausee ihre Felder trocken legen wird."</p><p> </p><p>Puh, das war knapp hätte er das Wort Kage gesagt, hätte Shikamaru gleich abgeschaltet.</p><p> </p><p>"Was sagt denn ihr Staatsoberhaupt dazu, ich meine, wir können uns doch nicht so einfach in fremde Angelegenheiten einmischen."</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru zündete sich eine Zigarette an.</p><p>Ein gutes Zeichen, ein sehr gutes, er schien über das Problem nachzudenken.</p><p> </p><p>"Der Cloverclan ist eine starke Agrarlobby, sie hat einen sehr großen politischen Einfluss und ernährt die Nation..."</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru malträtierte seine Lippe.</p><p> </p><p>"Andererseits ist das Volk unruhig und fordert mehr Sozialpolitik. Sie erhoffen sich günstigere Strompreise durch den geplanten Stausee."</p><p> </p><p>"Das ist dann wohl eine Pattsituation, würde ich mal sagen."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, ich rede hier über ein wichtiges Problem der Internationalpolitik, die den gesamten Frieden der Nationen beeinträchtigen könnte und du kannst nur an das Shōgi-spiel denken?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ich habe nicht über das Shōgi-Spiel geredet."</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru zog seinen Zug und grinste Naruto an. "Matt!"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Spielbrett. Tatsache..</p><p>Aber wie..</p><p>Vor zwei Zügen hatte es doch noch gut für ihn ausgesehen!</p><p>Oder hatte er sich geirrt?</p><p> </p><p>" Beide Seiten haben ihre Argumente, du kennst sie, jetzt musst du dich einfach nur für eine der beiden Seite entscheiden. Wenn die Sorge des Coverclans stimmt, könnte mit der Errichtung des Staudammes Millionen verhungern, oder es werden halt weitere Millionen verdursten. Du hast die Wahl."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sträubte sich.</p><p>Woran lag es bloß, dass er nach der Kurzzusammenfassung Shikamarus auf einmal noch weniger Lust hatte, eine Entscheidung zu treffen?</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru stand auf und machte sich zum Aufbruch bereit.</p><p> </p><p>"Warte ich wollte deine Meinung dazu hören!"</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru kratzte sich am Kopf, als sein Blick dabei an seine Armbanduhr hängen blieb.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Naruto, ich hab Feierabend."</p><p> </p><p>Er winkte lässig und drehte sich zur Tür um.</p><p> </p><p>»Schwup «</p><p> </p><p>Naruto, versperrte den Ausgang, seine Hände ruhten krampfhaft rechts und links am Türrahmen.</p><p> </p><p>"Shikamaru ich dachte, du wärst mein Freund!"</p><p> </p><p>(Shikamaru)Nicht schon wieder diese Leier!</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto, du bist der Hokage, egal wie du dich entscheidest, dein Volk wird immer hinter dir stehen."</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru grinste aufmunternd....</p><p> </p><p>Ohne Erfolg....</p><p>Naruto starrte ihn weiterhin verzweifelt an.</p><p> </p><p>"Du packst das schon!"</p><p> </p><p>Damit klopfte Shikamaru ihn aufmunternd auf die Schulter.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsunade hat dich als würdigen Nachfolger empfunden, also vertrau einfach deinen Entscheidungen."</p><p> </p><p>Damit drängte sich Shikamaru an Naruto vorbei.</p><p>Naruto ließ den Kopf und die Arme hängen.</p><p>Shikamaru war beinahe am Ende des Flures angelangt, als er Narutos Stimme vernahm.</p><p> </p><p>"Kannst du endlich damit aufhören, so zu tun, als ob Tsunade-samas Vertrauen, und meine Ernennung zum Hokage, so was wie ein magischer Verwandlungszauber gewesen sind, die es mir jetzt ermöglichen, fortan immer nur das Richtige zu tun und richtig zu entscheiden?!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Genau das habe ich doch gesagt! Du packst das schon...."</p><p> </p><p>"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"</p><p> </p><p>Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.</p><p> </p><p>Die Uhr in Narutos Arbeitszimmer tickte.</p><p>---</p><p>Die Kages hatten eine gewisse Überlegungszeit. Dann mussten sie sich entschieden haben. Allerdings dauerte allein die Versandzeit der Antwort 4 Tage … das hatte er auch noch zu berücksichtigen.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Miep, wen sollte Naruto denn nun zu dessen Meinung befragen? Shikamaru war seine letzte... obwohl... nein, dass konnte er nicht... obwohl vielleicht doch... nein(!) er konnte ihn nicht dauernd belästigen... außerdem.... er musste sich schonen und draußen war es schon dunkel.. er würde sicherlich schon schlafen...</p><p> </p><p>Naruto mit den Papierunterlagen in der Hand schaute abwechselnd zur Tür und dann zum Fenster.</p><p> </p><p>...aber andererseits... seine Meinung wäre für ihn besonders wichtig...und konnte ein fester Freund nicht einen winzig klitzekleinen - immerhin Sasuke war ja wieder gesund- abendlichen Besuch abstatten?... Er hatte ihm am Tag zuvor ja auch nicht wegen seiner Arbeit besuchen können.. ein Frevel sowas, den er so ja eigentlich wieder gut machen konnte....</p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>Die Frage hatte sich erübrigt, als er "plötzlich" vor der Nordseite des Krankenhauses stand. Ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln überkam ihn. Die Aufregung des Verbotenen;</p><p>Er bückte sich, um einen Stein aufzuheben.</p><p> </p><p>Nach drei lauten scheppernden Geräuschen wachte Sasuke auf. Es war immer noch stockdunkel und er glaubte schon sich die Geräusche nur eingebildet zu haben, als noch ein Stein gegen das Fenster geworfen wurde. Müde torkelte er zum Fenster und öffnete es.</p><p> </p><p>„Hier ist ein Kranken…“ „Ich weiß.“ …. Und schon war Naruto im Zimmer.</p><p> </p><p>(Zischend) „Was machst du hier, weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?! Was wenn die anderen dich gehört haben, ich bin hier nicht allein, weißt du.“</p><p> </p><p>„ Ach die haben ihre Hörgeräte sicherlich über Nacht ausgeschaltet. Sasuke legte sich wieder aufs Bett damit Naruto sich auf den einzigen Stuhl im Raum setzen konnte.</p><p> </p><p>„Wieso bist du hier?“</p><p> </p><p>„Ich brauch deinen Rat bei einem internationalen Konflikt zwischen dem Cloverclan und Namida Clan des Teereiches.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke schaltete sein Leselicht an und hörte aufmerksam zu.</p><p> </p><p>„Was ist mit ihnen?“ Er mochte es wenn er gebraucht wurde.</p><p> </p><p>Der Namida Clan plant einen Staudamm zu bauen um Millionen -laut ihrer Informationen- Menschen vor dem verdursten zu retten und die Stromversorgung zu sichern.</p><p>Sie hoffen auf Beistand der 5 Kages, da sie befürchten, dass der Cloverclan sie aus Angst, ihre Felder würden darunter leiden, sabotieren könnte.“</p><p> </p><p>„Und was sagt ihr Kage dazu?“</p><p> </p><p>„ Er steht zwischen dem Druck der Agrarlobby des Cloverclans und den schon bürgerkriegsähnlichen Zuständen im Norden des Landes, die durch den Staudamm eventuell sich in Wohlgefallen auflösen könnten.“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke malträtierte seine Lippe.</p><p> </p><p>„Mit dem Cloverclan wäre nicht zu spaßen, würden wir dem Namidaclan unsere Unterstützung zu sagen, allerdings würde dies vielleicht auch die Kriminalitätsrate in Saunagakure sinken, die im Moment große Probleme dadurch besitzt.“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto schaute fragend zu Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>„Die Einwohner des Teereiches die an der akuten Wasserversorgung leiden, zapfen die Wasserpipelines Sunas an und das führt zu Krawallen. Allerdings bezieht Konoha günstigen Tee vom Cloverclan, wir könnten eventuell mit einer Zusage, diese Zulieferung gefährden.“</p><p> </p><p>„Und was rätst du mir?“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke biss sich auf die Unterlippe.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich würde ein Kundschafterteam losschicken und die Lage vor Ort checken. Vielleicht bekommen wir so mehr Informationen, die uns weiter helfen könnten.“</p><p> </p><p>„Was für Informationen?“</p><p> </p><p>„Vielleicht welche Seiten, welche Vorteile und Nachteile aus dem Projekt ziehen würde – nicht nur die beiden Clans- und ob ihre Angaben stimmen. Vielleicht ist die Sorge des Cloverclans ja unbegründet. Was auch gut zu wissen wäre, wäre, wo genau der Namidaclan den Staudamm hinbauen will. Müssen Leute durch das Projekt umgesiedelt werden? Wie verkraftet das dort ansässige Ökosystem einen möglichen Stausee, halt so Dinge eben.“</p><p> </p><p>„Kannst du das letzte vielleicht...“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke warf Naruto und seinem Notizblock einen kalten Blick zu.</p><p> </p><p>„Ja, ja, ich werde mir selber noch mal in Ruhe überlegen, was wichtige Fragen wären und welche Spezialisten am besten für diese Mission geeignet wären.“</p><p> </p><p>Dabei hätte er sich so viel Arbeit ersparen können…</p><p> </p><p>„Brav…. Gibt’s sonst noch was?“</p><p> </p><p>„Nö, das war`s.“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto klappte seinen Block zu und schaute in Sasukes leicht enttäuschtes(?) Gesicht.</p><p> </p><p>„Was denn?“</p><p> </p><p>„Du hast mich geweckt und nun langweile ich mich!“</p><p> </p><p>Es hörte sich anklagend an.</p><p> </p><p>„ Dann versuch halt wieder einzuschlafen.“</p><p> </p><p>„Geht nicht.“</p><p> </p><p>„Jetzt komm mir nicht so Sasuke, was kann ich dafür, dass du noch nicht entlassen wurdest?“</p><p> </p><p>„Unterhalte mich.“</p><p> </p><p>(Unwillentliches Gegrummel er war müde)„Kannst du nicht zumindest versuchen wieder ein zuschlafen?“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke hob drohend seinen Finger zum „Schwester-Alamier-Knopf“.</p><p> </p><p>Matt.</p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>Naruto und Sasuke hatten sich verbotenerweise, heimlich aufs Dach des Krankenhauses geschlichen.</p><p> </p><p>Die weisen Bettlacken, die anscheinend bei all der im Krankenhaus anfallenden Arbeit von den Schwestern vergessen worden waren, hingen immer noch an den Wäscheleinen und wurden angenehm vom Mond beschienen.</p><p> </p><p>Sowieso war es für diese Uhrzeit angenehm hell. Der Wind ließ die Bettlaken geisterhaft sich auf und ab bewegen. Naruto pflanzte sich hin und Sasuke gesellte sich zu ihm. So genossen sie einfach die Sterne über ihnen, die Gesänge der Nachtigallen und die mondbeschienenen Laken.</p><p> </p><p>Worte hätten die Atmosphäre nur unnötig gestört.</p><p>Nach einer Weile -Sasuke hatte ganz die Zeit vergessen-, spürte er etwas Warmes, Schweres auf sich.</p><p> </p><p>Er lächelte warm, als er in das eingeschlafene Angesicht seines Freundes nieder blickte, welcher seinen Kopf auf seinem Schoß gebettet hatte. Dessen Haare schienen wie die Bettlaken das Mondlicht angenehm zu streuen.</p><p> </p><p>Er drehte sich eine goldene Haarsträhne um seinen Zeigefinger. Naruto grummelte. Ihm passte es nicht, in seiner sonst so friedlich und angenehm weichen Schlafposition gestört zu werden.</p><p>So ließ Sasuke von ihm ab.</p><p> </p><p>Stattdessen schüttelte er nur liebevoll den Kopf.</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p>Am Ende der Woche war Sasuke entlassen. Einige Stunden früher als erwartet, die hatte man ihn aber auch nicht länger festhalten können. Er hatte beschlossen durch Konoha zu streifen, um Naruto zu suchen, der zwar vorgehabt hatte ihn abzuholen, aber Sasuke hatte keine Lust die Stunden ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen und vor den Krankenhaus dumm wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt zu warten.</p><p> </p><p>Glücklicherweise diente Sakuras aufgebrachte Stimme ihm als Wegweiser.</p><p> </p><p>„Naruto! Konohamaru! Wie oft wollt ihr noch dieses perverse Jutsu üben? Trainiert lieber eure anderen brauchbaren Ninjutsus oder eurer Taijutsu.</p><p> </p><p>„Aber Sakura-chan! Du unterschätzt die immense Wirkung dieses Jutsus!“</p><p> </p><p>Vielleicht aus Rache für die letzten paar Tage, wo Sakura in immer so „nett“ an all seine Pflichten erinnert hatte, vielleicht auch nur aus Lust und Laune heraus heute mal einen freien Tag zu haben, verwandelte sich Naruto in eine besonders aufreizendes Sexy-no-Jutsu.</p><p> </p><p>„Wow Boss..(hust) Ich mein das war nicht übel. Aber was sagst du von dem hier?“ Konohamaru verwandelte sich. Sakuras Stirn pochte. „Ihr seid unmöglich!“</p><p> </p><p>„Aber die Bademodemagazinposen haben die beiden doch schon echt gut drauf, dass musst du doch zugeben, Sakura-chan.“</p><p> </p><p>Erschrocken drehte sich Sakura um und erblickte Sasuke. Der hinter ihn stand die eine Hand an seinem Ellebogen, den Zeigefinger und Daumen der anderen Hand grübelnd auf seinem Kinn gelegt und welcher wie ein geschulte Juror Konohamarus und Narutos Sexy no Jutsus betrachtete.</p><p> </p><p>„Du nicht auch noch! Ich dachte zumindest du seiest anständig und erwachsen! Du musst mir doch zustimmen, dass der Hokage sich nicht so in der Öffentlichkeit repräsentieren kann!“ Sie schaute schon fast flehend und hilfesuchend zu Sasuke empor.</p><p> </p><p>(Naruto) „Sasuke, so früh schon draußen?“</p><p>„Wie man sieht…Lass den Kopf nicht hängen Sakura, was kann man von uns denn schon groß erwarten, wir sind eben Männer, wir brauchen euch Frauen, damit ihr uns regelmäßig daran erinnert, wie man sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu benehmen und sich zu repräsentieren hat.“</p><p>„Ach ja? Bin ich nun dafür verantwortlich oder wie?“</p><p>Sakura schmollte, doch eine kurze Umarmung von Sasuke bewirkte Wunder.</p><p>(Naruto) „Lasst uns eine Nudelsuppe essen gehen.“</p><p>(Sakura)„Nicht immer wieder das Selbe!“</p><p>(Sasuke)„Ich stimme Sakura zu, bin auch mal für was Anderes.“</p><p>(Naruto) „Konohamaru, aber du..“</p><p>(Konohamaru) „Sorry Boss, soviel Nuddelsuppe, wie du verschlingst, kann niemand, ohne davon schlecht zu werden.“</p><p>(Naruto) „Aber..“</p><p>(Sasuke) „Aber wo gehen wir dann hin?“</p><p>(Sakura)„Ich hab gehört, dass der Thailänder ganz gut sein soll.“</p><p>(Sasuke)„Dann ist es beschlossen.“</p><p>(Naruto)„Nichts ist hier beschlossen!“</p><p>Sasuke blickte zu Naruto keck: „Ach komm schon.“</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Seit dem Sasuke aus dem Komma erwacht war, überraschte es Naruto immer wieder, Sasukes offene Mimik und gute Laune mit zu erleben. Sie schien irgendwie magisch auf ihn zu wirken, da er nun unbegreiflicherweise ohne zuvor ein großes Tamtam veranstaltet zu haben(!) neben Sakura und Konahamaru beim Thailänder aß . (Sasuke saß ihnen gegenüber) Er hoffte nur inständig, dass diese Magie bald, sehr bald, aber wirklich sehr bald wieder verfliegen würde.... Denn für ihn schmeckte einfach nichts besser als seine NUDELSUPPEN!</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke und er hatten sich in Narutos Wohnzimmer verkrümmelt. Sasukes Anbuteam würde, erst gestern mal wieder zu einer neuen Mission aufgebrochen, brauchen, um wieder nach Konoha zurück zu kehren.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nutze die Gelegenheit sein Training wieder aufzunehmen. Eine Woche lang im Bett zu liegen, die Konferenzvorbereitungen und seine Krankheit hatten ihn „etwas“ aus der Übung gebracht. Er hatte wieder fit zu sein, wenn sein Team zurück war!</p><p> </p><p>Erstens da er im Vergleich zu Neiji, der ja netterweise für ihn eingesprungen war, keine schlechte Figur machen wollte (Bitte es ging hier um SEIN Team), zweitens da er bei dem Krankenhausessen anscheinend zu genommen hatte, auch wenn Naruto vollkommen überzeugt war, dass das Thailändische Essen dies zu verschulden hätte und sie deshalb nie wieder dort hin essen gehen sollten -anstelle dessen könnten sie ja mal wieder Nudelsuppen essen gehen-, und man bei seinen hautengen Klamotten, die praktischerweise den Windwiderstand reduzierten, die paar Gramm zu viel leicht ansah und drittens, das war wohl der wichtigste Grund, da ein unfitter Anbu auf der nächsten S Mission so gut wie ein toter Anbu war.</p><p> </p><p>Nachdem der dritte Punkt ihm durch die Gedanken gehuscht war, beschleunigte er bewusst seine Sit-ups. Naruto langweilte sich währenddessen und saß lässig in einem Sessel, welcher Sasuke gegenüber stand. Dann schaute er eine Weile lang Sasuke bei seinen Übungen zu... aus der Weile, wurde eine etwas längere Weile.. er wusste wirklich nicht was er tun konnte, es war selten, dass er wirklich einen ganz freien Tag hatte... und dann eine lange Weile. Mittlerweile hatte Narutos Blick sich konzentriert. Er schaute nun nicht mehr Sasuke bei seinen Übungen zu. Stattdessen nahm er nun jedes Muskelspiel unter dessen nassen Shirt, jeden Schweißtropfen, Sasukes atmenden Lippen, wie hypnotisiert wahr und lauschte dessen Atmung wie einem Meeresrauschen am Strand...</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke in seinen Übungen vertieft, bemerkte nicht, dass Naruto ihn beobachtete. So ging es ziemlich lange weiter, bis Sasuke erschöpft zusammenbrach und Naruto aus seiner Starre hochschreckte. „W-a-a-s—s-s-ee-e-r-.“ Nach jedem Buchstaben, atmete Sasuke schwer. „W-a-a-s—s-s-ee-e-r-.“ Naruto schüttete Wasser über Sasuke, der wie ein Fisch danach schnappte. „Du solltest ins Bad.“</p><p>»Platsch.« Der Messbecher war leer.</p><p> </p><p>„Geht nicht, meine Muskeln lassen sich nicht mehr bewegen.“ Demonstrativ, reckte Sasuke seinen Hals und richtete seinen Blick von einem zum anderen Arm, die einfach liegen blieben.</p><p> </p><p>„Siehst du?“</p><p>„Wieso musst du es auch immer übertreiben?“</p><p> </p><p>„Aber das hat mich zu dem gemacht was ich jetzt bin!“</p><p> </p><p>„Also eine...“ Wie konnte er diesen Anblick am besten umschreiben... „nasse Pudelschildkröte.“</p><p>Er hatte wohl zu viel Avatar gesehen.</p><p> </p><p>„Warte bis ich auch was anderes als Schmerzen in meinen Muskeln spüre, dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen!“</p><p> </p><p>„Solange kann ich nicht warten, ansonsten riecht es hier bald im ganzen Haus nach Schweißfüßen und du holst dir eine Erkältung.“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke war gespielt empört.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto machte Anstalten ihn hoch zu hieven. „Lass mich liegen, ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht!“</p><p> </p><p>„Ja, ja.“</p><p> </p><p>So stolperte Naruto auf das Bad zu, den protestierenden sich nicht bewegenden Körper an seine Hände gepackt.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich nehme mal an, dass eine Dusche in deinem Zustand jetzt wohl unangebracht wäre.“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke gab ein. „Schon möglich,“ von sich. Naruto setzte Sasuke auf der Toilette ab und ließ Wasser ins Bad laufen. „kannst du dich selber ausziehen, oder soll ich das für dich übernehmen?“ er grinste schmutzig.</p><p> </p><p>„RAUS und knall bitte als Zeichen meiner Entrüstung die Tür hinter dir zu, wenn du den Raum verlässt.“</p><p> </p><p>»Wumps«</p><p> </p><p>„DANKE!“</p><p> </p><p>Jeder seiner Muskelzellen genoss die Wärme des Wassers. War es erst das zweite oder schon das dritte Mal gewesen, dass er warmes Wasser nachlaufen gelassen hatte? Er wusste es selber nicht, der Wasserdampf ließ einfach keine anstrengenden Überlegungen zu. Allmählich kehrten seine Gefühle wieder in seine Muskeln zurück.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto hatte Recht gehabt, er hatte es übertrieben. Normalerweise war sein Training durch das Mal auf eine kürzere Zeit beschränkt.</p><p> </p><p>Die Tatsache, dass es weg war, hatte er vergessen.</p><p> </p><p>„Alles klar da drin? Oder bist du schon durch?“ Sasuke schaute sich nach einem geeigneten Gegenstand um.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto öffnete die Tür. Sie war bereits einen Spalt breit offen, als ihm sein gelbes Quietschentchen quietschend entgegen geflogen kam.</p><p> </p><p>„Sag mal hast du ein Problem? Wenn dann klär das mit mir, aber las Quietschi aus der Sache raus.“</p><p> </p><p>Quietschi quietschte zur Bestätigung entrüstet auf.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stand nun im Zimmer. Sasuke lächete nur entschuldigend.</p><p> </p><p>Die Magie war immer noch nicht verflogen! Sie schien sogar noch stärker geworden zu sein, da Naruto Sasuke sogar noch ein neues Handtuch bereit legte, worüber dieser sich bei ihm bedankte.</p><p>Sehr zum Leidwesen Quietschies.</p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>Es war Nacht und Naruto hatte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, als er seinen Gedanken nachging. Wie in Trance spielten sich vor seinem inneren Auge die Anblicke ab, als er Sasuke beim Training beobachtet hatte. Für einen Jungen sah Sasuke gar nicht mal so übel aus, langsam schien er zu begreifen, was all die Mädchen an ihm hatten. Er schien etwas Androgynes auszustrahlen.</p><p> </p><p>Das Bett gab unter ihm nach, als Sasuke sich auf die andere Seite neben ihn sich schmiss.</p><p> </p><p>„Wieso bist du hier?“ Naruto schaute weiter zur Decke.</p><p> </p><p>„Nur so.“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke lag einfach nur auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht auf dem Kissen. Dann drehte er sich. Er lag nun auf dem Rücken und hatte die Decke über sich gezogen.</p><p> </p><p>„Hach hier bekommt man so einen angenehmen Abendwind zu spüren. Ich glaube ich zieh aus deinem Gästezimmer hierher um, was meinst du.“</p><p> </p><p>„Mach ruhig.“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke schaute ihn nun herausfordernd.</p><p> </p><p>„Dich stört es nicht? Was ist wenn ich dir die Bettdecke wegzieh, oder wieder einer meiner Alpträume bekomme?“</p><p> </p><p>„Das Risiko bin ich gern bereit einzugehen.“</p><p> </p><p>„ Spaßverderber!“</p><p>Sasuke ließ sich in sein Kissen fallen und Naruto lächelte. „Kann es sein, dass du seit deinem Nahtod dich irgendwie verändert hast?“</p><p> </p><p>„Klappe hier versucht jemand zu schlafen.“</p><p> </p><p>Und damit bekam er wie zur Bestätigung ein Kissen an den Kopf geschmissen. Da Naruto in seinem Territorium so etwas nicht duldete…</p><p> </p><p>war die Kissenschlacht eröffnet.</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>Federn flogen durch die Luft oder steckten in den Haaren der beiden Shinobis, die sich aufs Bitterste bekriegten. Sie atmeten schwer, der Ausgang der Schlacht war ungewiss. Bis Sasuke erschöpft aufs Bett fiel.</p><p> </p><p>„Gewonnen!“</p><p> </p><p>„Niemand kann es mit deinen Chakramengen aufnehmen!“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto grinste sein typisches Siegerlächeln. Sasuke schmollte und drehte demonstrativ seinen Rücken zu Naruto. Sie schliefen ein.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Der nächste Morgen war schon lange angebrochen, als Naruto unüblicherweise mal der Erste war, der aufwachte.</p><p> </p><p>Erst am helligsten Tag konnte man die vollen Ausmaße der Verwüstung ihrer Schlacht am Vorabend feststellen. Naruto gähnte und schlenderte zum Fenster, um die Vorhänge aufzuziehen. Ein Blick nach draußen verriet ihm, dass es wohl schon wieder Zeit zum Mittagessen war. Er vernahm ein missmutiges Grummeln aus seinem Bett, drehte sich um und sah, wie Sasuke noch im Halbschlaff weg von den Lichtstrahlen verkroch. Er lächelte warm.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke wollte weiter schlafen, es war warm und angenehm, keine bösen Alpträume hatten ihn geplagt und… der Geruch von warm und frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee; musste er ignorieren (!)….er wollte weiterrr….roch- einfach- zu- verführerisch….</p><p> </p><p>Langsam kroch Sasukes Kopf unter dem Kopfkissen hervor. Der Geruch vom Kaffee war einfach zu mächtig!!! Er konnte nicht widerstehen. Seine Augenlider flackerten. Langsam nahm er sein Objekt der Begierde wahr, die Naruto ihm entgegengestreckte.</p><p> </p><p>Er setzte sich auf und trank.</p><p> </p><p>„Hab ich heute Geburtstag oder womit habe ich diese nette Geste verdient?“</p><p>Er genoss einen weiteren Schluck.</p><p> </p><p>„Dies ist jediglich die einfachste und sicherste Art und Weise dich aus dem Bett zu bekommen.“ Naruto zuckte mit den Schultern.</p><p> </p><p>„Sagt jemand, der ständig von Sakura durch die Luft geschleudert wird.“ »Gähn« Sasuke schaute von Naruto weg, welcher ihm einzelne Federn aus dem Haar zog.</p><p>„Hey was…“</p><p> </p><p>„Du siehst aus wie ein gerupftes Huhn.“</p><p> </p><p>“Wirklich nette Kosenamen, die du dir da dauernd ausdenkst.. wirklich ich bin begeistert!“</p><p> </p><p>Aber Sasuke ließ Naruto gewähren. Er war zu faul aus der warmen Bettdecke zu schlüpfen und sich selbst vor einem Spiegel die Federn raus zu zupfen.</p><p> </p><p>„Und hat Herr Hokage heute etwas vor?“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto zupfte weiter.</p><p> </p><p>„Der Auskundschaftlertrupp ist aus dem Teereich zurück.“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke war nun hellhörig.</p><p> </p><p>„Und?… Haben dir die Informationen bei deiner Entscheidungsbildung geholfen?“</p><p>Diese musste heute bis spätestens morgen abgeschickt werden, wie Sasuke sich erinnerte. Naruto seufzte auf.</p><p> </p><p>„Um ehrlich zu sein.. nicht wirklich.“</p><p> </p><p>Er ließ von den Federn ab. Sasuke hörte ein Problem aus dem Seufzen heraus.</p><p> </p><p>„Was ist das Problem?“ „ Sie sind sehr neutral und objektiv gehalten.“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke verstand nicht recht und fragte deshalb nach.</p><p> </p><p>„Und was ist daran noch mal verkehrt? Ich dachte das sei… positiv? Zumindest haben wir so gelernt zu berichten.“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto schaute ihn wieder mit seinem begossenen Pudelblick an.</p><p> </p><p>„Du verstehst nicht! Wie soll ich mich entscheiden, wenn da steht (Naruto erzählte das in einem blablalala Tonfall)</p><p> </p><p>„Die Besorgnis des Cloverclans, kann durchaus als begründet gelten, wenn man dies und das beachtet… oder die Auswirkungen eines Einschreitens von Seiten des Namida Clans sind von der jetztigen Informationsgrundlage nicht abzusehen….“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto beendete seine theatralische Vorführung und sackte wieder in sich zusammen. Sasuke genehmigte sich einen weiteren Schluck seines lecker schmeckenden Kaffees.</p><p> </p><p>„Was erwartest du, du hast doch hoffentlich nicht erwartet, dass sie eine eigene Meinung zu dem Fall bilden und dir vorformuliert und gut begründet darlegen, die du dann einfach nur mit deiner Unterschrift und deinem Siegel als Antwort abschicken kannst?!“</p><p> </p><p>„Hab ich nicht?“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto schaute zu Sasuke, dieser seufzte.</p><p> </p><p>„Sie werden es sicherlich nicht wagen, deine Meinung in irgendeiner Weise zu beeinflussen, am Ende wird ihnen noch vorgeworfen dich den Hokage zu manipulieren!“</p><p> </p><p>„Das wollte ich ja gar nicht! Aber… ich hätte ihre Meinung als Anregung verwenden können! Aber sieh dir das doch mal an!“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto drückte Sasuke die Informationen, die er auf seinem Nachttisch gelegt hatte in seine einzig freie Hand, die Linke. Sasuke schaute langsam vom Inhalt seiner rechten Hand zu dem seiner linken und wieder zurück.</p><p> </p><p>Er saß sichtlich in einem Konflikt. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er gerade viel lieber seinen Kaffee weiter genossen, als sich durch diese Dokumente zu dieser „frühen“ Uhrzeit durchzuarbeiten. Glücklicherweise schien Naruto gar nicht von ihm zu verlangen die Informationen durchzulesen und führte sein dramatische Vorführung des Problems einfach praktischerweise weiter vor.</p><p> </p><p>„Nichts, noch nicht mal die kleinste, winzigste Andeutung einer eigenen Meinung zu dem Problem!“ Sasuke nickte mitfühlend, während er einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Tasse genoss, die unerwünschten Papierblätter, lagen unbeachtet auf seinem Schoss.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich dachte Menschen seien subjektiv und einfach nicht fähig zu so einer absoluten Objektivität! Aber nein! Was sind sie? Maschinen, Nachrichtensprecher.. Nein noch nicht mal die sind so objektiv!“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto, welcher entzürnt auf und abgelaufen war, setzte sich nun plumpsend neben Sasuke aufs Bett.</p><p>„….Sasuke!!!“, maulte Naruto. Sasuke schreckte aus seinem Kaffeegenuss hoch. Es war nicht so, als hätte er nicht zu gehört, aber er fühlte, dass Naruto anscheinend wirklich verzweifelt war, zumindest benahm dieser sich so, da er sich nun um seine Hüften warf. Er tätschelte ihn auf den Rücken.</p><p>„ Keiner kann für dich deine eigene Meinung bilden, das kannst nur du selbst.“</p><p> </p><p>Eigentlich sollte diese Aussage, Naruto die Tatsache, dass er aus den Informationen seiner Experten keine eigene Meinung hatte ziehen können, erklären und ihn darüber hinwegtrösten…eigentlich.. denn Sasuke beschlich wenige Millisekunden nach seinen letzten 5 Worten das Gefühl etwas Schlimmes angerichtet zu haben.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto richtete sich auf. …„Das ist es! Danke Sasuke!!!“</p><p>Sasuke hatte Angst! Naruto eilte aus dem Zimmer…</p><p>„Was ist was?!!“ Sasuke stellte schnell seine Tasse ab du schwang die Bettdecke beiseite. Panik war angesagt! Naruto hatte eine Idee! Sasuke eilte Naruto nach.</p><p>„Na, das was du gesagt hast! Nur ich bin in der Lage mir vor Ort meine Meinung zu bilden.“</p><p>Diese verdammten letzten 5 Wörter!</p><p>„So habe ich das nicht gesagt….!“ „Aber man hätte es deinen Worten entnehmen können. “</p><p> </p><p>Naruto hatte seinen Rucksack schon fast voll.</p><p>„Du bist dir hoffentlich im Klaren, dass das nicht geht.“</p><p>„Was?“</p><p>„Na, das was du vor hast! Du bist der Hokage, du darfst Konoha nicht einfach so verlass… mammm.“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto hatte ihn geküsst.</p><p> </p><p>Er rang nach Atem, als er bemerkte, dass Naruto gerade schon Reißaus nehmen wollte.</p><p>Für ein perplexes, überrumpeltes Verhalten nach dem Kuss hatte er gerade mal wenige Sekunden Zeit.</p><p> </p><p>„Narutoooooooooooooooooooooooo!“ Zwei Schattendoppelgänger hielten ihn fest.</p><p>„Ich bin sobald wie möglich wieder zurück!“ Naruto zog sich seine Schuhe an.</p><p>„Was sollen die Dorfbewohner davon halten?“ Sasuke humpelte mit den Gewicht zweier Narutos an seinen Armen in den Gang.</p><p> </p><p>Puff und Naruto hatte sich mit seinem Verwandlungsjutsu in eine Frau verwandelt. „Als ob sie deine Sexy no jutsus nicht mittlerweile in und auswendig kennen und deine Narben sind auch nicht gerade unauffällig!“ ,sagte Sasuke wütend…</p><p> </p><p>Puff Naruto hatte sich in einen Kerl verwandelt und die Narben kaschiert. Wieso hatte Sasuke nicht einfach nur die Klappe gehalten? Naruto stand schon in der offenen Tür.</p><p>„Warteee!“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto drehte sich noch mal um. „Und was soll ich den anderen bitteschön erzählen, wenn sie herausbekommen, dass du weg bist? Deine Schattendoppelgänger funktionieren auf so eine Entfernung nicht!“</p><p>„Ich weiß.“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto lächelte und küsste Sasuke noch einmal. Es war unangenehm von einem fremden „Kerl“ geküsst zu werden.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir was einfallen wird.“</p><p>Und schon rannte er die Treppen runter. Sasuke schaffte es sich kurz von den Schattendoppelgänger loszureißen, um ans Fenster zu sprinten.</p><p> </p><p>„Wie soll ich das bitteschön anstellen?! Ich kann unmöglich sagen, dass du krank seiest, das bist du nämlich nie!“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto schaute nach oben. „Komm schon, du kennst mich doch nun von allen am besten und ich konnte mich doch bisher immer auf dich verlassen.“</p><p> </p><p>Diese Lobe waren zwar nett, so nett, dass Naruto ein Sitzkissen zur besseren Verarbeitung des Lobes an den Kopf geworfen bekam (es war wieder an Naruto sie zu einer Ramenrunde einzuladen), aber hatten Sasukes Problem nicht wirklich gelöst.</p><p> </p><p>„Und was hilft mir das?“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nahm das Kissen in die Hände.</p><p> </p><p>„Es ist ja nicht so, dass du nicht bereits geübt in den Pflichten des Hokage wärst, schließlich hast du mit mir die Ausbildung absolviert.“</p><p> </p><p>In Sasukes Kopf ratterte es und ihm gefiel die Antwort ÜBERHAUPT NICHT.</p><p> </p><p>„Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen, dass ist gegen das Gesetz… wenn das rauskommt, bringt mich Sakura um!!!!!!“ Konnte den nichts mehr Naruto zum Umkehren bewegen? Er wusste, dass Naruto einen Dickschädel hatte, seine einzige Hoffnung bestand darin an sein Herz zu appellieren.</p><p> </p><p>„Tja…“ Naruto schaute auf das Kissen und dann schelmisch hoch. „dann lass dich lieber nicht erwischen, aber einem Anbu, deiner Klasse müsste es doch ein Leichtes sein!“ Sasuke sah nun mittlerweile höchst verzweifelt aus. Naruto atmete tief aus. Diesen Blick ertrug man schwer. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du das hinbekommen wirst und ansonsten.. sehe es als einen Befehl deines Hokages an, dem du verpflichtet bist Gehorsam zu leisten.“</p><p> </p><p>Damit winkte er ihm zu und war verschwunden. Das Herzkissen, welches nach Sasuke roch und welcher dieser ihm an den Kopf geschmissen hatte nahm er mit sich.</p><p> </p><p>„Lasst mich los!“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke riss und riss, aber er konnte sich nicht losreißen. Was sollte man auch schon von Abbildern seines dickköpfigen Freundes auch anderes erwaten, als dass sie dickköpfig waren?</p><p> </p><p>„Ihr versteht nicht! Bereits Shikamaru hat darüber gemeckert, dass ich ihm allein bei den Gesetzesänderungen geholfen habe, ich kann unmöglich mich als Hokage ausgeben und seine Amtsgeschäfte während seiner Abwesenheit übernehmen! Ich habe auch Verpflichtungen! D a s g e h t n i c h t!“</p><p>Er gönnte sich eine Verschnaufpause. Aber keine lange, da ihm ein neuer furchtbarer Gedanke ereilte.</p><p>„Und was ist, wenn ihm etwas zustößt??? Er hat noch nicht mal jemanden bei sich! Ihr müsst mich loslassen, ich muss zu ihm…“</p><p>„Du machst dir Sorgen!“ sang einer der Doppelgänger</p><p>„ Ja und? Was gibt es da zu sing-sangen? Das Thema ist ernst!“ Der andere Doppelgänger: „ Nichts, es ist nur süß.“</p><p> </p><p>Er grinste, was auch das Letzte war, was er tat, ehe er verpuffte, dieses Schicksal ereilte jeden, der Sasuke in irgendeiner Relation zu diesem Teufelswort mit den drei Buchstaben brachte. Der andere Doppelgänger konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig Verstärkung erschaffen!</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke war verzweifelt und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen.</p><p>„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin stark!“</p><p>„Und hast ein EGO für Tausende!“</p><p>„ Hast du nicht immer zu mir gesagt, dass Unkraut nicht vergeht?“ Sasuke blickte zu dem gerade gesprochenem Doppelgänger, der sich mitfühlend zu ihm runtergekniet hatte. Er wuschelte diesem durchs Haar. „Mein kleiner Löwenzahn.“ » Es bringt nichts. Ich muss… ich will mir nicht ausmalen, was die Ältesten Naruto für ein Theater veranstalten werden, wenn sie herausfinden, dass dieser Konoha verlassen hat, am Ende wird ihm noch der Hokagetitel abgesprochen!»</p><p> </p><p>Er sah bereits vor seinem inneren Auge einen Chibinaruto weinen, als dessen Steinkopf weggesprengt wurde.</p><p> </p><p>»Und ich will auch nicht erleben, wenn sie heraus finden, wer ihn zu dieser blöden Idee angestiftet hat, sonst kann ich wohlmöglich meinen Namen bald wieder in einem Bingobuch lesen.»</p><p> </p><p>Er sah einen Chibinaruto weinend ein Bingobuch lesen.</p><p> </p><p>Die Narutodoppelgänger verpufften. Das Zeichen, dass Naruto sich bereits 6 km entfernt hatte.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p>Naruto blieb stehen.</p><p> </p><p>»Mein kleiner Löwenzahn«</p><p> </p><p>„Wieso ist mir noch kein so toller Kosename für ihn eingefallen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!“</p><p>Er mochte seinen Kosenamen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rollentausch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Naruto!“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke schluckte.</p><p> </p><p>Die Tür wurde aufgetreten und er wusste bereits jetzt, wen er zu erwarten hatte.</p><p> </p><p>„Hi, Sakura.“</p><p> </p><p>„Deine Stimme hört sich leicht komisch an.“</p><p> </p><p>Sakura trat ins Wohnzimmer, wo Naruto nur mit einer Unterhose bekleidet da stand.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura errötete und klatschte ihm erst mal eine.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke hatte größte Mühe so wie Naruto den Schlag meckernd standzuhalten.</p><p> </p><p>Er sah schon eine schwere Zeit auf sich zukommen.</p><p> </p><p>„Zieh, dir sofort etwas an, BAKA!!!! Wird’s bald?!!!“</p><p> </p><p>Eine sehr schwere Zeit.</p><p> </p><p>Er hastete in Narutos Zimmer. Er war nur dankbar, dass Sakura ihm den kalten Rücken zugewandt hatte. Da er „leichte Orientierungsprobleme“ nach so einem wuchtigen Schlag hatte. Und dies war maßlos untertrieben! Er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten!</p><p> </p><p>Wie hielt Naruto dies nur immer aus?</p><p> </p><p>Unbegreiflich;</p><p> </p><p>Er griff in Narutos Kleiderschrank. Immerhin hatte er Sakuras Misstrauen hoffentlich mit dieser Aktion zerstreut, er musste eindeutig eine tiefere Stimme wählen, um Narutos zu imitieren.</p><p> </p><p>Da schweifte sein Blick zu Narutos vom letzten Tag getragenen Klamotten.</p><p> </p><p>Nein.. Nein... Kam gar nicht in Frage, auf keinen Fall, Nein! Niemals…</p><p> </p><p>Aber er wusste auch so, dass er sie anziehen würde, da er kein Risiko eingehen wollte von dem Inuzukaclan erkannt zu werden. Er seufzte, außerdem wäre dies nicht Naruto untypisch. Er unterdrückte ein Schauder.</p><p> </p><p>Es war ein ungewohntes und ein unangenehmes Gefühl in fremden Klamotten ohne das Uchihazeichen zu stecken, vor allem wenn es sich bei diesem zudem um schon getragenen Klamotten handelte. Die gesamte Situation behagte Sasuke überhaupt nicht.</p><p> </p><p>„Bist du mal bald fertig, oder was? Du bist schlimmer als jede Frau!“</p><p> </p><p>Sakura trat ins Zimmer.</p><p> </p><p>„Bin ja schon soweit, Sakura-chan.“</p><p> </p><p>Diesmal hatte er Narutos Stimme hinbekommen, anscheinend hatte Sakuras Schlag ihm geholfen sich besser in Narutos Figur hineinzuversetzen.</p><p> </p><p>„Die Missionsberichte müssen abgearbeitet werden und die Baufirma ist eingetroffen,…“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke ließ sich von Sakura am Ohr aus der Wohnung zerren. Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Er gab‘s ja zu. Es war ganz praktisch, dass Sakura ihn in Narutos Pflichten einwies, aber musste dieses Ohrziehen sein? Das Dorf, welches schon an diesen Anblick gewohnt zu sein schien, ignorierten sie. Wirklich, Super sozial!</p><p> </p><p>»Klasse!«</p><p>„...die die Gefahrenbunker vergrößern soll.“</p><p> </p><p>Da dämmerte Sasuke etwas.</p><p> </p><p>Da Konoha in letzter Zeit gewachsen war, hatte sich der Ältestenrat und Naruto überlegt, die Rückzugsbunker im Falle einer Gefahr zu erweitern. Zu welchem Entschluss sie gekommen waren, hatte ihn Naruto allerdings blöderweise nicht verraten, da er zu fix diesem Zeitpunkt seine Portion Ramen bekommen hatte.</p><p> </p><p>»Klasse hoch 2? !«</p><p> </p><p>************</p><p>Naruto genoss den Fahrtwind. Seitdem er zum Hokage ernannt worden war, war es ihm nicht gestattet gewesen, auf Missionen zu gehen. Da er auch so schon genug zu tun hatte, war ihm keine Zeit geblieben, diese zu vermissen. Jetzt allerdings bemerkte er wie sehr er sie doch vermisst hatte! Er fühlte sich wie an jenem Tag als Team 7 zu seiner ersten richtigen Mission ins Wellenreich aufgebrochen war. Er fühlte sich fantastisch! Es kribbelte ihn vor Abenteuerlust in seinem Bauch und er erfreute sich an allem.</p><p>********</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke starrte auf die ausarbeiteten Pläne vor sich. Narutos Stab saß zu beiden seiner Seiten. In seiner Rechten hielt er Narutos Feder. Doch er legte sie wieder beiseite.</p><p> </p><p>„Was ist los? Wir brauchen noch eine Unterschrift, damit das Konzept umgesetzt werden kann.“</p><p> </p><p>„Aber das ist der reinste Schwachsinn!“</p><p> </p><p>„Wie bitte?“</p><p> </p><p>„Den Berg weiter auszuhöhlen, gefährdet die Sicherheit, die das Gestein bietet! Abgesehen davon wissen wir nicht, ob der Berg nicht unter dem Gewicht der Hokageköpfe, dann in sich zusammenbricht! Oder haben wir ein Gutachten veranlasst?“</p><p> </p><p>„Nein, dieser Ausbau steht unter der strengsten Geheimhaltung. Aber wir haben dies bereits alles besprochen und diskutiert und du selbst hast diesem Vorschlag zugestimmt!“</p><p> </p><p>„ Die Baufirma wartet, jede weitere Verzögerung kostet Konoha eine Unmenge an Geld!“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke fühlte sich bedrängt und fuhr sich genervt durchs Haar, dann ergriff er wieder die Feder.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich kann nicht!“</p><p> </p><p>Die Feder rollte auf den Tisch und er war aufgesprungen.</p><p> </p><p>„ Das war deine Entscheidung!“</p><p> </p><p>„Dann ändere ich sie halt!“</p><p> </p><p>„Wir haben so lange gebraucht, um zu diesem Entschluss zu kommen…“</p><p> </p><p>„Was soll ich machen? Es wäre irrsinnig dieses Vorhaben in Auftrag zu geben! Es gefährdet die Sicherheit der Bevölkerung, sowohl in Krisen- als auch in Friedenszeiten!“</p><p> </p><p>„Wenn wir keinen Ausbau vornehmen, können wir ein Drittel der Bevölkerung bei einem eventuellen Überfall auf Konoha nicht ausreichend schützen, geschweige denn genügend Lebensmittel- und Wasservorräte anlegen, damit 2/3 überhaupt eine Woche lang versorgt ist!“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke studierte unter diesem Wissen wieder den Plan.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Aber nein! Er konnte beim besten Willen, egal wie brenzlig die Lage anscheinend war, diesem Plan zustimmen! Er konnte dies nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren! Die Hauptadern des Berges wurden bei diesen Plänen, die ihm vorlagen, bis aufs Äußerste ausgehöhlt, gerade so, dass das Konstrukt entstehen könnte, aber Sasuke zweifelte stark daran, dass es irgendein Erdbeben der niedrigsten Stufe überdauern konnte, oder gar einen Luftangriff!</p><p> </p><p>Naruto hätte wohl spätestens hier einfach unterschrieben… oder er hätte</p><p>An Jenem Abend…</p><p>Verflucht sei diese verdammte Nuddelsuppe!!!</p><p>Deswegen hatte Naruto ihn also damals so spontan zum Essen eingeladen! Dieser nuddelsuppensüchtige Idtiot!</p><p>Und jetzt durfte er das Schlamassel ausbaden.</p><p> </p><p>„Kann ich mich noch mal darüber absprechen?“</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru stöhnte genervt auf.</p><p> </p><p>„Du hast bereits damals, alle nach ihrer Meinung befragt.“</p><p> </p><p>„Das ist nicht wahr!!!“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto hatte nicht mit IHM über dieses Thema gesprochen!</p><p> </p><p>Anhand der Gesichtsausdrücke der Anwesenden bemerkte er, dass er etwas sehr aufgebracht und schnell gesprochen hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Was würde Naruto in solch einer Situation tun, um den Verdacht, den er besonders in Kakashis Auge aufblitzen sah, zu untergraben?</p><p> </p><p>„Kann ich mich vielleicht nochmal mit Sasuke darüber beraten?“</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru :„Wieso kannst du nicht EINMAL eine Entscheidung allein OHNE Sasuke treffen?“</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru schien zwar genervt, aber das Misstrauen aus Kakashis Auge schien zumindest für Sasuke fürs Erste verflogen.</p><p> </p><p>„Wieso nicht? Seine Beratung ist immer sehr umfangreich und gut durchdacht und er hat mir schon oft geholfen.“ Sasuke schaute beleidigt. Auch wenn Eigenlob stinkte, stimmte es nun mal.</p><p> </p><p>Was war überhaupt eigentlich verdammt noch mal immer gegen seine Beratung einzuwenden! Er gab sich wirklich jedes Mal größte Mühe, wenn Naruto ihn um seine Meinung fragte, wieso wurde diese hier nicht gewürdigt oder zumindest toleriert? Was war denn daran bitteschön verkehrt, sich Meinungen einzuberufen? Gar nichts! Und wieso war ausgerechnet seine, persönlich seine Meinung hier bei allen Anwesenden so unerwünscht?</p><p> </p><p>„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“</p><p> </p><p>„Nein! Würde ich sonst fragen?“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke blühte in Narutos Rolle ja regelrecht auf!</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade versuchte diplomatisch die aufgeheizte Situation zu beruhigen.</p><p>„Wir befürchten, dass du dich besonders leicht von seiner Meinung beeinflussen lässt, und sie nicht objektiv genug aufnimmst.“</p><p> </p><p>(jemand anderes aufgebracht, wütend)„Jede Meinung, die du von jemanden einberufst, überprüfst du, nur seine nicht.“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke schaute zu Boden. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Ihm wurde leicht übel, bei all dieser hörbaren Feindlichkeit, dann antwortete er bissig, und schaute allen Anwesenden tapfer reihum fest in die Augen.</p><p> </p><p>„Das liegt daran, dass er alle ihm erdenklichen Möglichkeiten oder Gegenargumentationen in seiner Beratung mitberücksichtigt!“</p><p> </p><p>„Es sind dann aber immer noch SEINE subjektiven Wahrnehmung und Auffassung des Problems! Und er war immerhin schon mal ein Nukenin!“</p><p> </p><p>Die Anwesenden wunderten sich für einige Sekunden, dass Naruto nicht sofort nach „er war immerhin schon mal ein Nukenin“ ihnen an die Gurgel sprang, ahnten sie ja nicht, dass Sasuke gerade beschäftigt war, die über ihn schwappende Übelkeit los zu werden, was ihm auch halbwegs mit ein paar tiefen Atemzügen gelang.</p><p> </p><p>Sie missinterpretierten glücklicherwiese sein Verhalten und meinten, dass Naruto nun anscheinend bereit und erwachsen genug sei, sich ihre Meinung erst einmal vollständig anzuhören, bevor er überreagierte und dachten anscheinend dass Naruto durch die Ausbildung zum Hokage wirklich sein Temperament langsam zu kontrollieren vermochte.</p><p> </p><p>„Unsere Angst ist nicht irgendwo hergeholt, Naruto! Sasuke bräuchte dir nur zu sagen, du solltest den Wasserfall runterspringen und du würdest es tun!“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke setzte schon zu Kontra an.</p><p>Ihm missfiel die Idee, er könnte Naruto zum Selbstmord überreden!!!</p><p>Doch sein Kontra blieb aus.</p><p> </p><p>Stattdessen schluckte er es herunter und biss sich auf die Lippen.</p><p>Wegen ihm befand sich Naruto schließlich just in diesem Moment allein im Teereich. (Die Anwesenden nahmen diese Geste durchaus wahr.)</p><p> </p><p>(aufmunternd) „Du bist halt einfach zu gutherzig! Und besonders zu Sasuke. Er beeinflusst dich einfach zu stark allein schon mit seiner Anwesenheit.“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke schaute hilfesuchend zu Kakashi.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi fühlte sich in einer Zwickmühle.</p><p> </p><p>Er wusste ja von den Gefühlen seines Schülers und wollte einerseits, dass Naruto eigenständige Entscheidungen als Hokage traf und sich von Sasukes Hilfe löste, andererseits, wusste er, dass Naruto wusste, dass er von seinen Gefühlen wusste, und dass dieser von ihm sich nun Unterstützung erhoffte.</p><p> </p><p>„Selbst als du ein Genin warst, wolltest du immer schon von ihm akzeptiert werden, Naruto. Seine Meinung war dir immer schon sehr wichtig.“</p><p> </p><p>Das war ja mal miserabel gewesen, aber wohl besser als gar nichts.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke weinte einzelne Wuttränen.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru streckte mit etwas schlechtem Gewissen ein Taschentuch hin, welches Sasuke bewusst ignorierte. Er zeigte dies demonstrativ, indem er sich von Shikamaru ein wenig wegdrehte und wütend mit Narutos Ärmel über seine Augen wischte. Der Geruch von Naruto beruhigte ihn zusehends, was gut war, da er im Moment am liebsten aus dem Konferenzraum gestürmt wäre!</p><p> </p><p>„Du solltest dir halt einfach darüber bewusst sein und deine Entscheidungen in Zukunft mehr ohne Sasuke treffen.“</p><p> </p><p>Mehr ohne... Sasuke lachte sarkastisch auf. Das verwunderte die Anwesenden… dieser Gefühlsumschwung kam wirklich schnell.</p><p> </p><p>Oh ja! Er würde ihnen, den sehr geehrten Anwesenden zeigen, wie sehr er „ohne seine eigene Beratung vorher einzuberufen“, Entscheidungen treffen konnte! Wie ironisch war diese Situation eigentlich?</p><p> </p><p>Seine Augen blitzten auf.</p><p> </p><p>Es kam ja sowieso alles nur auf die richtige Formulierung an.</p><p>Das war die wichtigste Lektion in der Hokageausbildung gewesen.</p><p> </p><p>„Danke für all die gut gemeinten Ratschläge. Ich schwöre hiermit, dass ich während MEINER gesamten Amtszeit, keinen Rat mehr von Sasuke einfordern werde.“</p><p> </p><p>Keiner konnte ihm, selbst wenn es irgendwann mal ans Tageslicht kommen sollte, dass er für Naruto eingesprungen war, aus dieser Formulierung einen Strick drehen.</p><p> </p><p>Diese vollkommene Einsicht verwirrte die Anwesenden nun umso mehr.</p><p> </p><p>„Wir verlangen ja gar nicht, dass du überhaupt nicht... ich meine.“</p><p> </p><p>„Zudem freut es die Anwesenden sicherlich, dass ich Sasuke gerade heute mit einer Mission ins Teereich betraut habe, von der er sicherlich erst frühestens in einem Monat wieder zurück sein wird, sodass irgendeine Einmischung seinerseits in meine Angelegenheiten nicht mehr möglich sein wird.“</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade schaute geschockt.</p><p>Wie konnte Naruto, Sasuke, der immerhin erst kürzlich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, allein in dieses Kriesengebiet schicken? Kakashi schaute ähnlich drein, denn auch wenn er immer behauptete Naruto sei sein Lieblingsschüler, so war Sasuke doch sein erster Lieblingsschüler gewesen.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke riss die Pläne an sich und studierte sie wieder grimmig.</p><p>Sein Kampfgeist war geweckt!</p><p>Er würde es ihnen schon zeigen!</p><p>Er würde sie mit Arbeit überschütten!</p><p>Passender Weise fiel gerade in diesem Augenblick ihm eine Lösung des Problems ein.</p><p> </p><p>Er warf die Pläne in den Müll.</p><p> </p><p>„Was???!!!!!“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke riss eine von Narutos Schreibpultschubladen auf, holte sich Skizzenpapier und Briefpapier heraus, zeichnete höchst professionell, was sollte man von einem Sharinganträger, der die Pläne mit diesem unbemerkt vor gehobenen Plänen genausten studiert hatte, anders erwarten(?), den Plan des Berges auf…</p><p> </p><p>„Sagt den Bauarbeitern, dass sie meinen Kopf und bis zu diesem Punkt hier den Berg weiter aushöhlen dürfen, aber keinen Spatenstich weiter! Sagt ihnen auch, dass ich ihre Arbeit persönlich überprüfen werde und sie also erst gar nicht dran denken sollen, dass sie für mehr bezahlt werden! Und wenn sie sich widersetzen, können sie sich auf eine gewaltige Tracht Prügel gefasst machen! Habe ich mich hiermit klar genug ausgedrückt?!“</p><p> </p><p>Koharu Utatane nahm den Plan an sich.</p><p> </p><p>„Aber das reicht nicht hin und nicht her!“</p><p> </p><p>„Tja, wir werden uns dann halt noch mit Suna in Kontakt setzten müssen…“</p><p> </p><p>„Mit Suna???“</p><p> </p><p>„…und unsere versteckten Dörfer mit einem Fluchttunnel verbinden.“</p><p> </p><p>Bei dieser überspannten Idee starrte ihn Narutos gesamter Stab an.</p><p> </p><p>„Das ist unmöglich! Das würde das Kräftegleichgewicht zwischen den 5 Nationen gefährlich stören!“</p><p> </p><p>„Was soll`s? Es wird ein Geheimtunnel sein, keiner von den anderen Nationen wird jemals davon erfahren.“</p><p> </p><p>„Und wenn Suna irgendwann Konoha angreift, haben wir ihnen die Tore geöffnet!“</p><p> </p><p>„Dieser Tunnel wird nur so lange wie die Amtszeit des jetzigen Kazekages bestehen und bis wir eine andere Lösung des Problems gefunden haben, nur die engsten Vertrauten von ihm und von mir werden über seine Existenz wissen.“</p><p> </p><p>„Das ist die reinste Geldverschwendung! Und im Anbetracht bei der Länge total unmöglich!“</p><p> </p><p>„So unmöglich ist es nicht. Sie vergessen wohl, wer der Kazekage im Moment ist. Gaara müsste diesen Tunnel fast schon im Alleingang errichten können.“</p><p> </p><p>„Und was ist mit der Absicherung?“</p><p> </p><p>„Als Jinchūriki ist es ihm ein leichtes, die Beschaffenheit der Tunnelwände zu bestimmen und zu beeinflussen.“</p><p> </p><p>„Es erscheint mir sicherer den ursprünglichen Plan durchzuführen!“</p><p> </p><p>Homura Mitokado entknüllte die von Sasuke weggeworfenen Pläne.</p><p> </p><p>„Wenn sie nicht wollen, das beim nächsten Luftangriff die gesamte Zivilbevölkerung Konohas, wie eingesperrtes Mastvieh elendig durch einen Steinschlag krepiert, dann schmeißen sie diese beschissenen Pläne wieder dorthin, wo sie hingehören!“</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke war wütend.</p><p> </p><p>Ein Gefühlszustand, den die anderen von Naruto nur selten bisher miterlebt hatten. Sasuke ließ seine Augen wie die von Naruto, wenn dieser wütend war, rot aufglühen und alle stimmten seinem Plan zu.</p><p> </p><p>Als er schön säuberlich in Narutos Handschrift einen höflichen, aber dennoch freundlichen Brief an Gaara verfasst hatte, schickte er alle Anwesenden raus.</p><p> </p><p>Er wollte für einen Moment für sich sein.</p><p> </p><p>Er legte seinen Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme auf Narutos Pult und nahm einfach nur Narutos angenehmen Geruch wahr.</p><p> </p><p>In welche Situation hatte Naruto ihn da nur rein geritten?</p><p> </p><p>Er wünschte sich einfach nur, dass dieser gesamte Horrortrip gut ausgehen möge und das Naruto nichts zu stoße.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>Naruto lag eine Rast ein. Er war gut vorangekommen. Während er seine Nuddelsuppe schlürfte genoss er die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihn erwärmten. Irgendwann kreisten seine Gedanken zurück zu Konoha. Was Konohamaru wohl nun so trieb, oder Iruka. Dieser hatte erst letztens ihm über all die neuen Genins erzählt. Es waren einige sehr vielversprechende Kandidaten unter ihnen gewesen und er war gespannt wie diese in der nächsten Chunin-Auswahlprüfung abschneiden würden.</p><p> </p><p>Er bemerkte gerade, dass es ihm irgendwie sehr angenehm war, mal wieder allein seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehen zu können, ohne auf Schritt und Tritt von irgendeinem Berater begleitet zu werden. Auch wenn er eigentlich der Einsamkeit nichts abgewinnen konnte, war es doch erfrischend nicht immer wieder zurecht gewiesen zu werden. Er hoffte, dass Sakura Sasuke nicht eine allzu schwere Zeit während seiner Abwesenheit bescherte.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Seine Wange pochte immer noch vor Schmerzen. Sasuke lag wach in Narutos Bett eingekuschelt, doch der wohlsarme Schlaf, der ihn gestern ereilt hatte, blieb aus.</p><p> </p><p>Narutos Bett, war ohne Naruto einfach nicht das Selbe.</p><p> </p><p>Ihn plagten Gewissensbisse und er drehte sich zur Seite. Was wenn Naruto etwas zu gestoßen war? Er würde sich niemals verzeihen! Niemals!</p><p> </p><p>Hoffentlich dachte dieser Baka auch daran, ihm regelmäßig zu schreiben. Was wenn dieser verletzt war?</p><p>Sasuke kniff die Augen zusammen. Er durfte erst gar nicht daran denken. Sicherlich würde alles gut gehen, es handelte sich schließlich um Naruto, der Ninja, der es vollbracht hatte den Kyuubi zu kontrollieren…</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke saß aufrecht im Bett.</p><p> </p><p>Es half einfach nichts. Er konnte es nicht lassen sich Sorgen zu machen, er war einfach nicht der Typ, der besorgt einfach so herumwarten konnte. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Aber hier in Konoha konnte er Naruto nicht beistehen. Er brauchte also etwas, um sich abzulenken.</p><p> </p><p>Er schaltete Narutos Leselampe ein und sein Blick schweifte auf Narutos Schreibtisch, auf dem allerlei Briefpapier lag.</p><p> </p><p>mmmmm</p><p> </p><p>Wieso eigentlich nicht?</p><p> </p><p>Es war an der Zeit, seinen Plan, Kakashi, Shikamaru, den Ältestenrat und co. mit Arbeit nur so zu überschütten, in die Tat umzusetzen! Außerdem musste er noch einige Missionsberichte durchlesen.</p><p> </p><p>Auch wenn dieser Arbeitseinsatz für Naruto untypisch war und seine Tarnung eventuell gefährdete, wusste er nicht, ob er in der Lage sein würde, sein Verwandlungsjutsu bei einem weiteren Schlag von Sakura überhaupt noch aufrecht halten zu können! Seine Überlebenstaktik bestand deshalb darin, sie so wenig wie möglich, während seiner „Amtszeit“ zu provozieren.</p><p> </p><p>Sie war wirklich stark geworden in den letzten paar Jahren…</p><p> </p><p>Zuerst einmal musste er schauen, wie er seine „netten“ Beschäftigungspläne finanziert bekam. Und dann...</p><p> </p><p>Oh er wusste schon ganz genau, was das Erste sein würde, was er morgen anordnen würde.</p><p> </p><p>Ein böses Lächeln und ein besorgniserregendes Leuchten in seinen „blauen“ Augen, versprachen nichts Gutes.</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Ort: In Suna</p><p> </p><p>Gaara hatte aufmerksam den Brief aus Konoha durchgelesen.</p><p> </p><p>Er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Tisch, faltete seine Hände und legte seine Stirn gegen sie.</p><p>Er ließ alles noch mal Revue passieren.</p><p> </p><p>Ein Fluchttunnel, der ihre beiden Versteckten Dörfer verband?</p><p>Konoha mit Sunagakure;</p><p> </p><p>Ein waghalsiges Unterfahren, auch wenn es sicherlich nicht unmöglich war.</p><p>Die Gründe und Abwägungen, die Naruto aufgezählt hatten, schienen schlüssig zu sein, außerdem würde dieser Tunnel eventuell auch ökonomische Vorteile bedeuten oder in Krisenzeiten, sei es bei Wasserknappheit oder andere Naturkatastrophen nützlich sein.</p><p> </p><p>Da das Problem mit dem Namidaclan immer noch nicht gelöst war, hatte er sich mit seinen engsten Berater schon seit Wochen zusammengesetzt, um einen Notfallplan für die Wasserversorgung sich zu überlegen.</p><p> </p><p>Dieser befand sich jedoch noch in der Ausreifephase (Suna wollte mehr auf Tau- und Regenauffangbecken setzten).</p><p> </p><p>Dieser Fluchttunnel könnte allerdings einen weiteren Lösungsansatz dieses Problems bieten.</p><p>Zwar musste der Geheimtunnel geheim gehalten werden, da er sonst leicht auch missbraucht werden könnte, er dachte nur an die die „Krummsäbel Räuber“, die die Straßen Sunas noch unsicher machten, aber zumindest würden die Sorgen seiner Wenigkeit und die seiner engsten Berater gemindert werden können.</p><p> </p><p>Allerdings kannte er die konservative Meinung seines Ältestenrats, was die Außenpolitik, der 5 Nationen betraf.</p><p> </p><p>So ein Tunnel würde die Balance of Power gefährden. Würden die anderen 3 Nationen davon erfahren, könnte dies zu Geheimpolitiken führen, die sowohl für Sunagakure als auch für Konohagakure gefährlich werden könnten.</p><p> </p><p>Insbesondere Sunagakure eingekesselt von den anderen Nationen, wäre dann besonders in Gefahr. Seine Ältesten würden diesen Plan, den sie sicherlich als einen Verstoß des 5 Mächteabkommens sehen würden, allen anderen Nationen offen legen und das würde Konoha, beziehungsweise Naruto belasten.</p><p> </p><p>Wieso hatte Naruto bloß nicht die außenpolitischen Konsequenzen bedacht, oder hatte er dies und sah trotz alledem keinen anderen Ausweg… aber keinen Ausweg aus was?</p><p> </p><p>Er las sich den Brief noch einmal durch. Er konnte kein dringlichen Grund ausmachen, welche Vorteile dieser Tunnel für Konohagakure beinhalten könnte.</p><p> </p><p>Da schweifte sein Blick noch mal zu den Unterschriften.</p><p>Ja Unterschriften, da ungewöhnlicherweise nicht nur Naruto, sondern auch Sasuke, zwar nur als „Berater“ unterschrieben hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Gewöhnlicherweise gehörte es sich nicht, dass jemand anderes als die Kages selbst bei einem vertraulichen Brief der Kages unterschrieb. Dies musste Sasuke eigentlich wissen. Wieso war dann dennoch seine Unterschrift auf diesem Brief? Es musste etwas zu bedeuten haben. Allerdings was?</p><p> </p><p>Er schaltete seine Tischlampe aus. Er würde sich einfach morgen mit Temarie und Kankuro zusammensetzten und sich beraten. Da stockte er, als zwischen den Zeilen, Schriftzeichen zu fluoreszieren begannen.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Ort: Bei Neiji</p><p> </p><p>Eine Eule landete auf Neijis ausgestreckten Arm.</p><p> </p><p>Das Siegel verriet ihm, dass die Nachricht direkt vom Hokage höchstpersönlich stammte.</p><p> </p><p>Er wunderte sich, wieso Naruto ihm zu dieser späten Uhrzeit noch eine Nachricht schickte und schloss daraus auf die Wichtigkeit dieser Nachricht.</p><p> </p><p>Er las sie sich aufmerksam durch. Naruto bat in diesem Schreiben darum, dass sie sich mit „Raven“ (Sasuke) an der Grenze zum Teereich treffen und dort nach dem Rechten sehen sollten.</p><p> </p><p>Neiji runzelte die Stirn. Naruto hatte Sasuke allein in ein Kriesengebiet geschickt?</p><p> </p><p>Sein Vertrauen in Sasukes Fähigkeiten war wirklich überwältigend. Allerdings war dieses Verhalten selbst für Narutos Verhältnisse einfach zu töricht.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke war noch nicht in der körperlichen Verfassung alleine eine S-Mission anzutreten und Naruto hätte auch nicht wissen können, dass sein Team tatsächlich nicht weit von dem eingezeichneten Treffpunkt sich befand, wo sie sich mit Sasuke treffen sollten.</p><p> </p><p>Er las sich die Nachricht wieder durch, misstrauisch wie er war, fiel ihm dabei auf, dass die Formulierungen an einigen Stellen des Textes Naruto-untypisch waren, auch wenn dies eindeutig Narutos Handschrift war...Moment! Handelte es sich bei dieser Nachricht etwa um eine Falle? Reflexartig aktivierte er sein Byakugan und dies aktivierte den Mechanismus.</p><p> </p><p>Die Rolle leuchtete auf. Neiji ließ sie abrupt fallen und ging auf Abstand. Doch es geschah nichts.</p><p> </p><p>Durch sein Byakugan erkannte er, dass lediglich kontinuierlich Chakra aus der Rolle freigesetzt wurde, dessen Chakramenge schnell schwächer wurde.</p><p> </p><p>Er war sich sicher. Das konnte nicht Narutos Werk sein! Nichtsdestotrotz stürzte er eilig vor, schnappte sich die Rolle und rollte sie auf. Er hatte einen starken Verdacht, wer der wahre Absender dieser Nachricht war, es gab nur einen engen Vertrauten Narutos, der auf die Idee kommen könnte, ihm eine Chakranachricht zu schicken.</p><p> </p><p>Es blieb ihm gerade noch genug Zeit, die Korrekturen des Textes und das mit Chakragezeichnete Portraits sich einzuprägen. Danach verbrannte er die Nachricht in üblicher Anbumanier.</p><p> </p><p>Eine Weile schaute er fassungslos zu wie die Flammen das Papier zersetzten. Ehe er sich an die Stirn griff. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Auch wenn kein Rest Zweifel in ihm bestand.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>„Narut...“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto riss die Tür auf, ehe Sakura sie hätte aufreißen können. Verdutzt schaute sie in Narutos missmutiges und übermüdetes Gesicht.</p><p> </p><p>„Naruto alles klar?“</p><p> </p><p>„Ja, ja.“ Naruto gähnte herzhaft. „ Hab nur nicht viel geschlafen, wollen wir?“</p><p> </p><p>Sakuras Blick wanderte auf die Mappen unter Narutos Arm, dann eilte sie Naruto nach, der schnurrstraks in Richtung zu seinem Büro lief.</p><p> </p><p>„Was sind das alles für Papiere?“</p><p> </p><p>Sakura, die normalerweise immer den Überblick über Narutos Pflichten hatte, war überrascht nichts von diesen gewusst zu haben.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und da sind „mir“ einige Gesetzesideen gekommen, die ich gerne Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade und den anderen unterbreiten würde.“</p><p> </p><p>„Was für welche zum Beispiel?“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto und Sakura liefen über die Straßen Konohas. In diesen frühen Morgenstunden schien die Sonne hell, allerdings war es noch sehr frisch. Dementsprechend waren nur wenige Dorfbewohner unterwegs und die meisten von ihnen waren noch damit beschäftigt ihre Stände aufzubauen.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich dachte mir, dass es keine schlechte Idee wäre, endlich neue und bequemere Kissen für das Krankenhaus anzuschaffen.“</p><p> </p><p>Sakuras Stimmung erhellte sich schlagartig.</p><p> </p><p>„Aber zuvor wollte ich nach dem Rechten bei den Bauarbeiten der Evakuierungsräume schauen, willst du mich eventuell bei meiner Visite begleiten?“</p><p> </p><p>Sakura (glücklich): „Hai!“</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ort: Barbequerestaurant</p><p> </p><p>Choiji: „ Hey Shikamaru!“</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru streckte erschöpft seine Hand zum Gruß, ehe er gegenüber von Ino und Choiji in ihrem Stammbarbequelokal Platz nahm.</p><p> </p><p>Ino: „ Du hast uns ziemlich lange warten lassen.“</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru: „ Sorry, das war so nicht geplant gewesen.“</p><p> </p><p>In Wirklichkeit hatte er heute eigentlich mit einem relaxed Tag gerechnet, doch Naruto hatte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gezogen.</p><p> </p><p>Choiji: „Scheint fast so, als hätte dich Naruto ganz schön auf Trab gehalten wie?“</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru: „ Ihr wisst gar nicht wie sehr!“</p><p> </p><p>An Tagen wie diesen, bereute er es, sich dazu überreden haben zu lassen, Narutos Berater zu werden. Was für ein Ärgernis.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru: „Er meinte, er habe „nicht schlafen können“ und hat die ganze Nacht nichts Besseres zu tun gewusst, als sich neue Gesetze und Anschaffungen auszudenken!“</p><p> </p><p>Ino: „ Ach deswegen waren Sakura und er so früh heute schon unterwegs gewesen, ich dachte schon ich sehe nicht recht.“</p><p> </p><p>Choiji: „ Über was für Gesetzesänderungen und Anschaffungen reden wir?“</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru zählte an seinen Fingern auf: „ Er hat es durchgesetzt, dass neue Kissen für das Krankenhaus angeschafft werden, ein Ausbau eines Abenteuerspielplatzes für die Schüler der Akademie, in dem sie spielerisch ihre Jutus trainieren können, ist geplant, neue Kinderbetreuungseinrichtungen für junge Kunoichi-Mütter, eine anonyme Seelsorgeanlaufstelle und eine psychologisch, therapeutische Anlaufstellen für Shinobis sind geplant. Zudem hat er ein Gesetz vorgelegt, welches jeden Shinobi, der traumatische Erlebnisse auf seiner Mission erlebt hat, gesetzlich dazu verpflichtet mindestens drei Stunden Sitzungen bei einem Psychologen zu absolvieren.“</p><p> </p><p>Er hielt inne und schaute fest in Inos und Choijis Augen. Ehe er fortsetzte?!</p><p> </p><p>„ Er möchte es durchsetzen, dass Shinbobifamilien, die Möglichkeit bekommen können, jedes Jahr bis zu einem Monat mehr Urlaub zu bekommen, wenn sie im Gegenzug dazu bereit sind, ein Waisenkind zu adoptieren, die ihre Eltern auf der Mission verloren haben.“</p><p> </p><p>Inos und Choiji starrten ihn fassungslos an.</p><p> </p><p>„Er geht sogar weiter! Er möchte, dass das Adoptionsrecht an „unsere jetzige Zeit angepasst und aufgelockert“ wird. So soll der Ältestenrat (alle Anwesenden wussten, dass der Ältestenrat Shikamaru beinhaltete allerdings den Hokage praktischerweise ausschloss) alle eingereichten Adoptionswünsche überprüfen und in ihrem Ermessen und Einschätzungen erlauben können und nicht zuletzt bei erlaubter Adoption regelmäßig nach dem Wohl der Kinder schauen.</p><p> </p><p>Dabei soll die „Mutterrolle“, die bisher in dem Adoptionsrecht vorhanden sein musste, um eine Adoption zu erlauben, auch von einem Mann übernommen werden können. Zudem möchte er, dass ein neuer Lack für die Shinobiwaffen entwickelt wird, welcher die Reinigung dieser beschleunigt und Fortbildungskurse in Genjutus und Vertreidigungskurse gegen Genjutus anbieten. Kurenai hat sogar schon zugestimmt, sich diesem Pilotprojekt anzunehmen.“</p><p> </p><p>Ino: „Verfügt Konoha denn überhaupt über die genügenden Kapazitäten und Geld für all diese Veränderungen?“</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru: „ Das ist ja das Verrückteste!</p><p>Anscheinend schon. Nein noch besser, anscheinend würden all diese Veränderungen Konoha sogar neue Kapazitäten schaffen! Es ist ja nicht so, als ob Naruto nicht schon einmal viele dieser Ideen uns vorgelegt hätte, wenn ich mich sogar richtig erinnere, stammen einige dieser Ideen sogar schon aus seiner ersten Amtswoche. Es ist nur so, dass er diesmal keinem von uns überhaupt eine reale Chance ließ, die Umsetzbarkeit dieser Ideen ernsthaft in Frage zustellen oder die Umsetzung dieser Gesetze auf einen Nimmerleinstag zu verschieben. Nein. Sogar im Gegenteil, er hinterließ bei uns den Eindruck, dass ein weiteres Hinauszögern dieser Vorschläge Konoha jährlich bereits erheblich schadet und schon längst überfällig seien...“</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Sakura lächelte warm, ehe sie Naruto, der über seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen war, mit seinem Hokagemantel zudeckte und leise sein Büro verließ.</p><p> </p><p>Wenn Sasuke wieder von seiner Mission zurückkam, würde sie ihm davon berichten wie professionell Naruto doch geworden war. Als die Tür sich leise schloss, kam Kakashi zum Vorschein, der bis dato hinter der Tür versteckt hatte. Er lief auf den Schreibtisch seines Schülers zu. Betrachtete sich das Foto, welches auf Narutos Pult stand und stellte es wieder zurück. Trotz größter Anstrengung seitens Narutos, konnte Kakashi eine leichte Veränderung in Narutos Atmung ausmachen. Seine Vermutung war bestätigt. Er seufzte innerlich. Er zückte ein Kunai, welches er an seiner Halsschlagader hielt.</p><p> </p><p>„Wo befindet sich Naruto, Sasuke?“</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Ort: Teereich</p><p> </p><p>„Rasengan!“ Naruto atmete schwer. Ok er gab es zu. Er war etwas aus der Übung. Glücklicherweise schien er allerdings bald darauf wieder auf Hochturen zu laufen.</p><p> </p><p>„Doppelschattengänger!“</p><p> </p><p>Obwohl sie sich in einem Hinterhalt befanden, schaffte Naruto es die Zivilbevölkerung vor den Pyroklastischen Waffen zu schützen und einen Gegner einem nach dem anderen k.o. zu schlagen. Er wollte gerade zu einem neuen Schlag ausholen, als die feindlichen Shinobi das Zeichen zum Rückzug bekamen.</p><p> </p><p>Normalerweise wäre Naruto ihnen sofort nachgejagt, aber er wurde hier gebraucht.</p><p> </p><p>Kurz darauf erkannte er auch den Grund für den Rückzug der feindlichen Ninjas, als ein Anbuteam von Konoha auf der Waldlichtung erschien. Schnell ließ Naruto seine Schattendoppelgänger verschwinden.</p><p> </p><p>Schließlich war dieses nicht umsonst eines seiner bestbekanntesten Jutus und er wollte seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen lassen. Als er allerdings die Gestalten näher kommen sah, ahnte er, dass seine Tarnung schon längst aufgeflogen sein musste.</p><p> </p><p>Neijis langen Haare wehten Mondlichtbeschienen im Wind.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Neiji: „ Was ist vorgefallen?“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto: „ Das sind Flüchtlinge des Namidaclans, sie wurden von Ninjas des Teereiches angegriffen.“</p><p> </p><p>Neiji inspizierte die verängstigte und zum größten Teil leicht verletzte Bevölkerung.</p><p> </p><p>Neiji: „ Ist das Motiv bereits bekannt?“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sah wie sich Sasukes Anbus sogleich daran machten Erste Hilfe zu leisten.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto: „ Soweit ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, wurden sie kurz darauf angegriffen, als ein Diplomatenteam des Namidaclans zu dem Cloverclan ausgesendet worden war. Es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn sie zu Suna gebracht werden würden und wir Gaara, um Asyl für sie bitten, bis wir Näheres über die Umstände des Angriffs in Erfahrung gebracht haben.“</p><p> </p><p>Neiji schaute Naruto unter seiner Anbumaske eindringlich an.</p><p> </p><p>Schaute schnell um sich, sah, dass sein Anbuteam gerade beschäftigt war und packte Naruto an der Schulter und zischte: „ Versuche zumindest deine Tarnung nicht auffliegen zu lassen!“</p><p> </p><p>Narutos Befürchtung hatte sich bewahrheitet.</p><p> </p><p>Neiji: „ Niemand außer dir und vielleicht Shikamaru würde den Kazekage bei seinem Vornamen ansprechen! Rasengan und Schattendoppelgänger sind wohl die dich selbstverräterischten Jutus in deinem Jutsu Repertoire, die du hättest verwenden können. Warum benutzt du nicht gleich dein Harem no jutu und verrätst allen, dass der Hokage und Jinchuunki Konohas hier ist?“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto: „ Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst Anbu.“</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Neiji schlug ihn auf dem Kopf.</p><p> </p><p>Neiji: „ Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du Raven in der Höhle des Löwens zurück gelassen hast? Wenn Jiraiya herausfindet, was Sache ist, ist er so gut wie tot.“</p><p> </p><p>Naruto zeigte keine Gesichtsregung.</p><p> </p><p>Neiji: „ Wieso bist du hier?“</p><p>****</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>